The Potter's Curse
by anonymous-etonnant
Summary: "It's the Potter Curse Son." Harry told James his eyes serious, "We all fall for a red head. No matter how hard we resist it, no matter how desolate our chances, it's inevitable."
1. Where It All Began

**Chapter One**

**Where it All Began**

"James Sirius Potter please stop running around the house like a madman and come down stairs for breakfast!" Ginny shouted up the stairs to her eleven year old son.

"Mum I'm not running around the house like a madman." James said as he appeared at the top of the staircase, "I was just…checking my trunk."

"Liar, liar pants on fire!" Sang Lily dancing down the stairs, "He was messing up his hair because there are going to be girls at Hogwarts,"

"I was not!" James exclaimed making a grab for his little sister, who darted behind their mother, "I wasn't." He repeated a pouty look crossing his young features.

"Well whether you weren't or you were you still need to come eat breakfast." Ginny chided, scooping Lily up and into her arms, "And you missy need to get dressed. We have to take your brother to the station."

"Aww mum do I have to? Can't I stay home with Al?" Lily whined, opening her eyes wide in her best puppy dog expression.

"Nope because Albus is coming with us," Ginny told Lily putting her down and pointing up the stairs, "Now go. Get dressed."

"But Mum," Lily tried to no avail.

"It's not a bad trade of Lils," Albus piped up from his spot at the dining room table, "We drop him off now and we're rid of him for a whole year." Al's tone was borderline dreamy until his brother through a piece of toast at him.

"James." Harry scolded, putting his paper down and looking at his eldest son, "We don't throw toast at each other." James just rolled his eyes and continued to munch on his remaining piece of toast. Once his father's paper went back up James tossed a chunk of egg at his brother.

"Dad he's doing it again!" Albus whined, wiping the slime from the egg of his cheek and glaring at his older brother.

"Tattletale!" James shouted at his brother, aiming to throw strawberry at Albus this time.

Harry let out a long sigh. It had been a long time since he had been able to read his paper in piece, about eleven years to be precise. Still that was the payment he made for having children, "James are you eleven or are you five?" Harry questioned.

"Hey, I'm five and I don't throw food!" An indignant Lily exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips and glaring up at her father.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Harry apologized, leaning down to plant a kiss on Lily's nose, "James are you eleven or four?" He repeated once he had sat back up.

"Eleven." James grumbled under her breath.

"Well then maybe you should act like it?" Harry suggested and James nodded, "Now what do you say we go play a little quidditch before you leave?"

"Harry no we only have an hour and there is still so much to do." Ginny told her husband in a frustrated tone of voice, but to no avail. All three of guys were already out the door.

"Men." Lily said shaking her head in a disapproving manner.

"What?" Ginny asked, smiling bemusedly down at her little red headed daughter.

"Men. It's what Aunt Hermione says whenever Uncle Ron or Daddy does something she told them not to." She explained matter of factly, before tottering off after her father and brothers.

The Potter family made it to the train with only one tantrum from Lily, two fights between James and Albus and three incidents where Ginny had to shout at the children to behave, so all in all the trip wasn't that bad. When they reached the station they were bordering on late, so much so that most of the Weasley children had already been placed on train, leaving only the adults and under age siblings. James had put his trunk on the train and said goodbye to his siblings and mother. Now Harry stared down at his oldest son, who looked about ready to explode from excitement. He remembered that feeling. In fact he missed that feeling from time to time.

Sighing Harry kneeled down beside his son, so he could look him in the eye "James remember you have to visit Hagrid at least once a week or else he'll get upset, you don't have to worry about Peeves because I'm pretty sure he'll love you and for god sake do not challenge anyone to a duel before you've learned how, alight?" Harry questioned his son who was looking anxiously off towards the train, "Alright?"

"Yeah dad," James said, it was obvious that he was only saying the words so his father would let him run off to the train, but Harry kept him there for a another minute.

"Hogwarts is going to be like your home for the next seven years, I know it was mine. So make have fun and don't just stick with your cousin's, branch out and make friends. Okay?"

"Yeah dad." James repeated, this time he sounded as if he was really paying attention.

"Alright." Harry murmured, "Alright. I love you James." He reached up and hugged his son. When he let go James immediately shot off in the direction of the train.

As soon as he stepped on the train James began looking around. He had been waiting for the day for forever and was practically jumping up and down. The only thing stopping him from doing so was the presence of his cousin, Dom, beside him.

"Cool it James." Dominique instructed James as if she could read his mind and James stuck his tongue out at the blonde, "Let's find Louis. He said he'd grab a compartment for us."

They spent a couple minutes walking the train before they found Louis, standing outside an empty compartment. Dom immediately went inside the compartment, not even acknowledging her brother's presence.

"How was your-" James began, coming out of the compartment after dropping his bag inside, but he was interrupted by a collision with someone. A very, very short someone. The girl he had knocked into tried to gain her balance and fell into Louis.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, looking up into Louis' face, her eyes wide.

Hearing the girl's stumbling apology a smirk played across James' face. "It was my fault." He spoke up and she whipped around to face him. He got a good look at him then and had to force his jaw to not drop. She was beautiful with fiery red hair and see green eyes.

"Yah it was." The girl told James, "You should learn to watch where you`re going."

"Watch out James. This one looks as if she might bite." Louis spoke up from behind James.

"Shut it Louis." James told him and smirked at Maci. "I`m sorry." James apologized to Maci. "You`re right I should learn to watch where I`m going, but lucky me I managed to bump into such a beauty."

Maci rolled her eyes and Louis chuckled, "Don`t mind him. James has been in permanent flirt mode since he was two and has been perfecting that smirk for about as long." Louis told Maci and she laughed and Louis continued, "Let me guess you're a first year." Maci nodded and Louis` smile grew, "I could tell you have that deer caught in head lights look. I`m Louis Weasley, second year and that over there is my butt headed cousin, James."

"Maci Morton." Maci introduced herself to the two boys, "And I do not look like a deer caught in head lights."

"Sure you do." Louis casually informed her, "Your eyes are all wide and your face has that expression of wonder and terror that all first years have."

"My eyes are wide because some idiot just smashed into me and my face does not have a look of terror on it!" Maci exclaimed stubbornly, resting her hands on her hips and her delicate features fixing into a determined scowl.

"Oh no Louie!" James said in mock terror, "We have another Dominique on our hands."

"Who`s Dominique?" Maci asked, her look of indignation falling away for a moment to be replaced by one of confusion.

"That would be me." A high, clear female voice came from behind Louis. The compartment door, slid open and Dom stepped out. James glared at her, she always ruined all of his fun.

"That`s my sister. She`s a first year as well." Louis told me, jerking a thumb in the direction of the stunning blonde.

"Are you two going to continue flirting with the poor girl or you going to invite her into the compartment, where may I remind you, you could quite possibly continue flirting with her?" Dominique scolded the boys, then turned to Maci said, "But then again you'd be trapped and couldn`t escape these two morons."

Maci laughed, "I think I`ll take the chance and sit down." Dominique nodded and reentered the compartment, with Maci following her. The two girls sat down across from each other in the two window seats. James was the first to follow, shoving past Louis and throwing himself down on to the plush red seats of the train. He tilted his head back so it rested against the dark wooden paneling of the compartment`s walls and flung his legs onto the remaining seats in front of him. Following James` lead, Louis proceeded to take up just as much space as his cousin.

"So Maci, Muggleborn, Half-blood or Pureblood?" James asked Maci and Dominique scowled at her cousin`s rudeness.

"Half-blood. Mum is a muggle and my dad is a wizard." Maci informed the group and they all nodded. "What house?" She asked when the awkward silence stretched too long.

"Gryffindor." Louis said being the only one who had actually been sorted. He and James looked at each other and said in unison, "Where dwell the brave at heart." The two boys cracked up, while Dominique just rolled her eyes.

"Family joke." She explained to Maci, "Really old and overused family joke." She added, scowling at James and Louis.

"What about you? What house do you want?" Louis asked Maci once he and James managed to control themselves.

"I`m scared to say anything else besides Gryffindor now!" Maci exclaimed jokingly and the others laughed.

"I swear I`ll hold James back if you choose a different house. " Louis promised Maci, holding up his right hand as if he was taking an oath, "Unless it`s Slytherin. Then I will be forced to throw you off the train." His face broke into a smile, so Maci would know he was kidding.

"Okay. Be prepared to hold James back." She informed Louis and he jokingly half rose, "Ravenclaw."

James made a slight sound of indignation in the back of his throat, but didn`t rise to attack Maci. Dominique nodded, "I`m right there with you." She told Maci and they high fived each other.

"My own cousin! A traitor. The horror, the pain, the betrayal!" James exclaimed, clutching his heart as if he was in real pain.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

After the long train ride and what seemed to be an even longer boat ride Maci, James and Dominique finally reached the school. Louis, being a second year, was blessed with the ability to ride in the carriages and had arrived at the castle long before the trio of first years. Prof. Longbottom, who was Gryffindor`s head of house, met the group of first years in the entrance hall. Once he had greeted them, Prof. Longbottom led the group into Great Hall, where the rest of the school waited. At the front of the large room a rickety three legged wooden stool sat, with an old battered leather hat placed atop it.

A stately woman, who Maci assumed to be the head mistress, stood. The Head Mistress must have been a beauty when she was young. Now, however, her face was riddled with wrinkles that only age could bring on and her hair was the color of unpolished silver. Her lips were pressed in a thin line as she surveyed the masses of students that were before her. "To those who have been here before: Welcome back and to those whom are here for the first time: Welcome. For those who do not know me I am Prof. McGonagall, Head Mistress here at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." She paused for a second, and then continued, "Now let the sorting begin. Nev- I mean Prof. Longbottom if you would."

It seemed a short time before Maci heard her name being called. Walking up to the stool she was aware of the many eyes on her. Maci didn`t mind being the center of attention, in fact she rather enjoyed it, but there were so many people, so many strangers, all of them with their attention fixed on her. Once she reached the splintering stool, Maci pulled herself atop it. As the withered hat was placed on her head, Maci felt something change in her head. She wasn`t sure what it was, like there was someone or something probing her thoughts.

_ 'Excuse me this is my head. Get out.' _She thought.

_ 'Spirited. Don`t get your nickers in a twist, I`m just trying to see what house you belong in.' _ The thing inside her head, which Maci assumed to be the hat, said in an amused tone.

_ 'Heck to the no.'_ Maci informed the hat.

_ 'Hmm you are quite the courageous one aren`t you. You like to be in control of the situation don`t you? Maybe Gryffindor is the place for you'. _The hat continued, ignoring Maci`s protests.

Maci had begun to realize why the other first years had looked so scarred sitting on the stool with this creepy old hat on his head.

_ 'I heard that.'_ The hat told her and Maci winced. She had forgotten it could hear her thoughts. _'So obviously not a Ravenclaw. You have the brains, it`s applying them that you need to work on. What about Hufflepuff? You are loyal, but the question is whether you are hardworking? Hmm? I see that if you set your mind to something you will work at it, but I think we can attribute that to stubbornness.' _

As the hat rambled on in her head, Maci glanced at the Gryffindor table, where Louis sat. He was immersed in a murmured conversation with the teal haired boy to his left, but he was looking directly at Maci. When Louis caught her eye he smiled and mouthed "Not Slytherin.' And then winked at her. Maci blushed and the hat chuckled.

_ 'Maybe Gryffindor is where you belong.'_ The hat teased, causing Maci to flush and then scowl_. 'Alright, Alright. I think I have made my decision. You will grow most in…"_

"Gryffindor!" The hat called out. Relieved Maci slid off the stool and walked quickly to the table. Louis scooted over and Maci sat in the place he had made for her. Louis gave her a congratulatory one armed hug and shook his head. "

"I knew you were a Gryffindor. With the way you told James off." Louis chuckled. Maci beamed at the praise. Now that she was seated at a table, she felt as if she really belonged here at Hogwarts.

Their talking was interrupted by the name "Potter, James" Being called. Practically sashaying, James made his way up to the stool and hopped up onto it. The hat was placed on his head and sat there…and sat there…and sat there. As the hat was sitting on his head James` face began to change from cocky to what looked to be fear. Maci couldn`t believe her eyes, she had only known James for a short amount of time, but in that time she had gathered that not much phased him.

Finally the hat called out "Gryffindor." And a relieved James hopped off the stool and hurried to the red and gold table. Louis clapped his cousin on the back before turning back to watch the sorting.

Eventually it was Dom`s turn to get sorted and she strode up to the stool with an air of dignity and grace that only Dom could pull off. The hat sat on her head for a few moments before announcing to the room, "Ravenclaw." Dom descended from the stool and made her way to the cheering Ravenclaw table. There was a strawberry blonde haired girl seated at the table, who waved Dom over.

Louis noticed Maci staring at the two girls, "That`s our older sister Victoire. She`s a fifth year and a prefect." Louis rolled his eyes, "I swear I would think she was adopted, if she didn`t look so much like dad. Other than that though, she`s more like Uncle Percy`s kid then my parents." Maci nodded as if she understood, but the only bit she had actually understood was the prefect bit.

While Maci had been lost in thought the sorting had been completed and food had appeared on the tables. After everyone had served themselves, Louis raised his glass. "I propose a toast. To a new school year."

"To us" James added raising his glass and gesturing with the other hand at Maci, Louis and himself. "The new Marauders."

"What are the Marauders?" Maci asked James. There were gasps from all around her and James shook his head in a disappointed manner.

"You are a disgrace." He informed her in a very serious tone, "But I shall tell you anyways. The Marauders were a group of highly intelligent Hogwarts students who took it upon themselves to entertain their peers with antics of the utmost hilarity." The tone James took on as he proclaimed this was so pompous that he had his friends in hysterical laughter.

"Do you even know what those words mean Jamie?" Louis questioned his cousin after he recovered from his laughing fit.

"Yes!" James exclaimed sounding indignant, "And one of them was my grandfather, the very one I am named for."

"Of course." Maci muttered under her breath.

Not deterred James continued, "So as a matter of tradition I must start a group such as the one he began in his Hogwarts years."

Maci nodded understanding James' though process, "And what are we gonna be called?"

"How do you know you will even be allowed in this exclusive group?" James questioned her, smirking.

"Because," Maci began spearing a piece of steak on her fork, "You are gonna need someone who is charming and intelligent." She paused to chew and then continued, "And that is where I come in."

"Hey I'm intelligent!" Louis exclaimed acting as if he was wounded by her words.

"No you're a pretty face." Maci rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Well on of them at least." She added thoughtfully.

James nodded agreeing with fiery red head, "Okay so how many members should we let in?" He asked her in an "if you're so smart" tone.

"How many were in your grandfather's groups?" Maci inquired.

"Four." James answered.

"Well then we'll stick be tradition and have four members. Now obviously there are only three of us and Dom's in a separate house so she's out. If you two want to go recruit someone else or whatever just makes sure to run him by me first. Oh and I think the group should be called N/A. It stands for Not Accessible on official paper work and stuff." Feeling as if the topic had been discussed enough Maci turned back to her dinner.

"I think your group has just been taken over before it was even started." Louis whispered to James, who dramatically began banging his head on the table.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"I would now like to call to order the first meeting of N/A." James said, delinquent grin firmly fixed on his place, "First order of business guys this is Chase, he's going to be our fourth member. Chase, Maci, Louis." He introduced the group, pointing at each one in turn.

"Hey." Chase nodded at the other two.

"How do we know he's got what it takes?" Maci asked and Louis snorted.

"What are we some organized crime rink. It's not rocket science." He told Maci, who simply gave him a scathing look, worthy of his Aunt Hermione.

"It might not be rocket science but we certainly don't want some guy who's going to go and squeal on us, do we?" Maci questioned Louis, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Pranking is a delicate art." James agreed, nodding his head, "But we can Chase here. We were in potions earlier today and Prof. Carizzo was getting on some poor girls case. So when the old bat came around to check Chase's potion, Chase here oh so casually slips some Powder of Bopty, which can be explosive when mixed with the wrong ingredients, into his own cauldron and boom, she got a face full of goop."

Louis let out a low whistle, "Impressive, did you get detention?" He asked Chase.

"Nope, she sent me to Prof. Longbottom and I told him I had no idea that I had used the wrong powder. He let me off the hook, with a warning to read the labels on ingredients before I put them into potions." Chase told the group.

James looked from Maci to Louis, "So what do you guys think? Is he in?"

Maci looked Chase up and down, "I really wanted there to be another girl in the group…" She said reluctantly.

"Oh c'mon Mace," Louis coaxed slinging an arm around Maci's shoulder, "Who needs girls when you've got us."

Flushing at Louis' action, Maci finally nodded, "Okay, he'll do I suppose." She muttered.

"Great!" James exclaimed, "Now onto the next order of business. We need something big to announce our presence in the school, something loud, something messy!"

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**THE SORTING OF JAMES SIRIUS POTTER:**

_(_A/N: _I originally wrote this whole chapter in James' P.O.V but then decided I liked it better using Maci's! But OI had already wrote James' time with the sorting hat so I decided to share it with you all for the heck of it.)_

"Potter, James." Prof. Longbottom called out and James strutted up to the stool. The excitement practically rolled off of him. However that excitement went away real fast as soon as the hat began talking.

_'Wow Mr. Potter you are much like your dad.'_ James' face paled.

_'No I'm not.'_ He thought right back, but even in to him it sounded shaky and fake.

_'You cover it up well, but on the inside you have the same heart, the same hero complex, the same love and need to defend people. You and your father are quite similar. '_

_ 'I am nothing like my father.' _James repeated_._

_ 'Believe me you are. You need to stop being so closed off and covering yourself up with all that bad assness. Cause you could be so much more than that.'_

_ 'No I couldn't be. Stop saying that.' _James snapped, but at the same time his eyes widened at the thought that someone saw through his disguises_._

_ "You say you want me to stop but I can feel the need you have of being accepted by your father.'_

_ 'I don't give a crap about what he thinks.' _James argued.

_ 'Yes you do. You are a brave boy, but in other ways you are a coward.'_

_ 'I am not!' _James insisted_._

_ 'But you wouldn't do anywhere else, so…GRYFFINDOR!" _The hat called out.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

'_click on me, click on me, you know you want to, you know you're dying to tell someone what you thought of this fanfic, so click on me…'_

**You here that? That's the sound of the review button calling you! Yes you. So don't leave it hanging. I mean think about how awkward it will be when you come across it again and decide to click on it, even after you rejected it this time. So spare yourself and review. I'll even help you out, because I have been where you are now,**

_What do you think of James? Is he all over the place? Does he come off as an ass? (If not then just you wait)_

_What was your favorite line in the chapter?_

_What do you think of using Louis as a part of James' group and not Fred? Do you love it? Do you hate it?_

_Did you hate the chapter? Why? What turned you off?_

_Did you love the chapter? Why? What about it hooked you interest?_

**There you go! No review and if you don't just remember how awkward it will be for you later. **


	2. Through the Years

**Chapter 2**

**Through The Years**

**1rst Year:**

It was only two weeks into first year and already Maci was already homesick. None of her friends understood. James and Louis had all their cousins and siblings and Chase…well as far as Maci could gather Chase didn't have much of a home to pine for. It wasn't that Maci didn't enjoy being at Hogwarts, on the contrary she loved. All of her free time had spent exploring the elaborate halls and rolling grounds the school.

That was how, on this particular sunny Saturday morning Maci found herself strolling in the fields behind the castle. James, Louis and Chase had decided to stay in and do god knows what, but Maci had politely excused herself from the common room escaping out into the sunlight. While it's warm red walls and comfortable overstuffed furniture was nice, sometimes it could almost be suffocating, surrounded by all those people.

Coming across a grove of willow trees that sat resided beside a small steam Maci ducked inside the confines of the branches. Slowly turning in a circle she admired how the trailing branches of the trees fell around her, creating a leafy room. Picking her way over to one of the trees Maci rested her back against its thick trunk.

Through branches Maci could see Hogwarts. From this distance it looked small, like a child's play toy. Maci could almost imagine a little girl kneeling down beside the castle, unhooking a latch and pulling it open. She would pick up a tiny figurine from inside and make it climb the turrets that spiraled into the sky or maybe it would explore the dark, dank dungeons that sprawled like labyrinths below the floor.

To the far right of the castle Maci could just see the memorial that had been erected on the grounds as thank you to all those who had fallen in the Final Battle with Voldemort. The sun beat down on the white marble and Maci knew from experience that if she had been close enough to see the names they would be glowing.

As Maci lay there beneath the shade of the Willow Grove, with the babbling stream in front of her, her mind began to wander and she started thinking about home. Today the first memory that came to mind was the day she received her Hogwarts letter…

_ Maci sat in her silver and neon green egg chair, that hung from the equally neon green ceiling of her bedroom in her family`s upscale loft in London. Gently pushing against the worn wooden floor boards, Maci sent her chair spinning in gentle circles. Repositioning her left foot so it rested on her right leg and letting the other foot dangle aimlessly, Maci continued reading the book she held in her lap. Just as she had gotten comfortable with the spinning, Maci heard her name being called from somewhere in the flat. _

_ "Yes?" Maci shouted back, stretching her right leg so her foot touched the ground and stopped the steady turning of the chair. Popping the single ear bud she had in out of her ear, Maci`s world which had just been filled with the sound of One Direction's voices, now went silent as she listened for a response._

_ "Your letter just arrived." The loud and boisterous voice of her older brother, Grant, came from somewhere on the other side of Maci`s bedroom door. Within a moment of hearing this Maci had jumped out of her chair, sending it flying in violent circles. Sprinting down the hall, Maci came skidding to an abrupt halt in front of Grant, who stood letter in hand and a devious grin on his face. _

_ "Give it to me!" Maci exclaimed, trying to grab the letter from her brother`s hand. Whipping the letter out of his sister`s reach, Grant dangled the letter just about her head. Maci, who had taken after their mother, was cursed with a petite build. Grant on the other hand had followed in their father`s footsteps with his broad shoulders and tall build. Standing six foot one at age seventeen, Grant towered above most of the students and teachers at Hogwarts._

_ Hogwarts, the reason Maci was jumping up and down like a five year old to reach a letter that was a good foot out of her reach. You see Maci had been waiting for this letter, her letter, ever since she had gotten her powers at age six. Inside the envelope that Grant held so carelessly in his hands was her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. _

_ "Do you want the letter?" Grant asked Maci, the devious smile still scrawled across his handsome features._

_ Maci pushed her disheveled auburn hair out of her face, exposing her bright sea green eyes which were burning with frustration. "Yes. I would like MY letter." She managed to get out through gritted teeth. _

_ "What`s the magic word?" Grant asked, his sea green eyes, which were a shade darker than Maci`s, were sparkling teasing laughter._

_ "MOM! Grant is-"Maci screamed at the top of her lungs, but was cut off by Grant`s right hand clamping over her mouth._

_ "Fine." Grant muttered, removing his hand and giving Maci the letter._

_ "Grant is what Maci?" Their mother, Anabella asked, appearing in the entrance to the hallway, a dish towel in one hand and a dripping plate in the other._

_ "Nothing mum." Maci told her mother, smiling sweetly up at Grant, an expression of victory on her face._

_ "Is that your Hogwarts letter?" Anabella asked, gesturing towards the envelope Maci now had clutched in her hand with the dripping plate and flinging water droplets in every direction. _

_ "Yep." Maci informed her mum happily, "And now I am gonna take it back to my room and open it." Maci half ran and half skipped back to her room. Flinging open her hot pink bedroom door, Maci bounded across the room and landed on her neon blue comforter which was still crumpled from the previous night's sleep. Swiftly she tore open the envelope and tossed it aside, allowing it to flutter onto the ground. Unfolding the thick parchment, Maci held the letter in her hands and her eyes taking in the words. After finishing the last sentence, she flew up out of her bed and began conga lining around her room with her hands on an invisible partner`s shoulders. "I`m going to Hogwarts. I`m going to Hogwarts. I`m going to Hogwarts." Maci sung as she continued her absurd congaing._

A sigh escaped from between Maci's lip and for about the thousandth time she wished Grant was here with her at Hogwarts, instead of training to be a healer at St. Mungo's'. Her brother would make this whole experience ten times easier. If Grant were her he would regale Maci with tales of their childhood to cure her homesickness. _'But he wasn't here,'_ Maci reminded herself, '_and he wouldn't want me moping around wishing he was.'_

After a while longer Maci picked herself up off the ground, brushing off her school skirt. With one last look around the grove she pushed the willow branches apart and stepped back out into the sunlight. Making a mental note to remember this spot Maci began the treck back to the castle which, with each step, began to look more and more like real castle and not a child's play toy.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"If I have to do one more 24 inch paper for Carizzo I swear I am going to jump into the lake and let the squid drown me." Chase announced slamming down his parchment and quill. The school year had flown by at an almost frightening pace and now Maci's, James' and Chase's first year was almost over. They only had one more week, full of finals and nerve wracking hours of studying, left to go and for once this year James and Chase were taking school seriously. In an effort to continue this new found scholarliness N/A had elected to study in the first year boys' dormitory, to avoid the loud and overcrowded common room and library.

The room in question was big enough to hold five beds (For that was how many first year Gryffindor boys there was that year), five night stands, five dressers and three closets. The beds were four poster twin beds, with red and gold curtains hanging around them, curtains which were currently pinned back as they normally were during the day. The floor which Maci and Louis sat on was worn and the planks were made of oak. Near the end of Chase's bed was a scorch mark, which James dad had told James was made when he was at Hogwarts.

Apparently Seamus Finnegan, the father of Jacob Finnegan a boy a year about Louis, used to have a problem with blowing things up, meaning it happened to him often and not intentionally. So one time in first year Seamus had been practicing a spell, Mr. Potter hadn't specified which one, and he happened to be standing at the foot of his bed. After Seamus had finished the spell his bed caught fire. Even though the boys managed to put out the fire and repair the damage to the bed none of them seemed to be able to fix the floor. Not even someone who James called Aunt Hermione could fix it.

"If you think your essays miserable now, then you are crewed for the rest of your Hogwarts career." Louis informed Chase, who groaned and flopped dramatically on his bed.

"Stop whining Chase at least your decent at potions. I am going to fail this final and then mum will make me study all summer or she'll take away my broom." James shuddered at the thought.

Maci coughed loudly and all three guys' heads turned to look at her, "I hate to interrupt this little complaint fest, but I need to know your guys' middle names."

"Sirius." James answered immediately and Maci rolled her eyes.

"I know that." Maci snapped, "I was talking about Chase and Louis' middle names." She turned an eye on them, "So, spit it out?"

"Why do you need to know?" Chase asked, looking up from his pillows.

"Lux won't take letters to anyone unless it has their full names on it."

Lux was Maci's barn owl, with which she shared a vicious love hate relationship. Maci had discovered that Lux's " thing" about full names after countless attempts to send letters to her parents and brother, only for the owl to return hours later, letter still firmly attached to her leg. At first Mace just thought that Lux was extremely lazy and since she didn't have time to train her or even deal with the problem, she just used school owls. One day however Maci had written a return correspondence to one of Grant's more annoying letters and in her annoyance at him she had scrawled _Grant Alexander Morton _across the envelope. When Maci went to send the letter all the school's owls were easier out hunting or delivering other letters, so she was forced to use Lux. To Maci's surprise the next time Lux turned she help a return letter from Grant and not the one Maci had sent.

"Your bird is messed up Mace, you know that right?" Chase inquired leaning his torso off the edge of his bed, so his head brushed the worn oaken floorboards.

"She's not messed up, she's just particular." Maci informed him hastily, "So c'mon give me your middle names unless you don't want to hear from me all summer.

"Oh tempting," Louis teased and Maci scowled at him, "Alright, alright it's William."

"That is the single most English sounding name I have ever heard, such a stereotype." Maci snorted.

"Oh coming from Miss. Maci Maya Marie Morton." Louis shot back and Maci covered her face with her hands, "Your turn Chase." He added turning to the younger boy.

When Chase finally spoke up after a long pause his voice was so quiet Maci had to strain to hear it, "Chase Albion."

"Albion?" Maci choked on the word because she was laughing so hard.

"It's a family name." Chase grumbled, looking down at his hands, as everyone dissolved into laughter around him, "It's not that funny." He snapped now sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry but it's just so pretentious. Chase Albion Reed" James was now rolling around on the floor with greatly exaggerated laughter, simply to get a rise out of Chase.

"It's not like I asked to be named it. I wasn't exactly around to tell my parents what a terrible idea it was." Chase snapped and Maci nodded in solemn agreement.

"I understand your pain Chase."

"Thank you Maci. It's good to know that at least someone in this room isn't a complete moron. Now can we please go back to studying?" He begged.

"Whatever you say Albie." James ended the conversation with one what was to be the beginning a whole slew of jibes at Chase's middle name.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**2nd Year:**

_ Albus was at Hogwarts, Albus was in Slytherin, but he was still at Hogwarts._ This was the thought running through James' head as he began his first day of second year. Well it wasn't the only though running through his head, he was also trying to figure out why Maci kept laughing at all of Louis' stupid jokes and why Teddy had been snogging James' cousin Victoire, but the predominate thought that was running through James' head was Albus.

"It's not that I don't love him and all," He had tried to explain to a skeptical Maci last night, "It's just well...I liked having the school to myself. I mean yeah all my cousins are here, but their more like friends than relatives. All last year Hogwarts was like my place and now I don't want to share."

"You realize like what a complete arse you sound like right?" Maci had questioned him raising her eyebrows at James.

"Yes." He had answered, his voice muffled by his hands which were covering his face.

"Well as long as you know." Maci's attention had then been reactivated by Louis who was telling some story, about some vacation that his family had gone on this summer.

Now almost twenty-four hours later James was sitting in the exact same spot, listening to first day back, buz of conversation that surrounded him. He couldn't really hear one whole conversations, just short snippets.

_ "Did you hear what Rebecca Jones did in potions?"_

_ "Hey Davis can I-"_

_ "Merlin pants Carizzo is even worse this year. She's riding us like-"_

_ "What the hell happened to Finnegan, last year he was all….and now…"_

The conversations swirled around the four long tables that rested in the Great Hall, each decked with their houses colors. They floated up past the candle sticks that were resting in their brackets or suspended in midair, drifting away into the starry ceiling above, far out of the reach of anyone's ears.

James' friends hadn't made it to the Great Hall yet. Maci was talking to Dom over at the Ravenclaw table, the traitor, Louis was still in class and Chase had went to send a letter to his mum before coming down. So James was all alone, or at least he was until his cousin, Rose, came bounding over, closely followed by a skinny blonde boy.

"Hey Jamie." She said, sitting beside him without asking, skinny blonde boy sat as well.

"Hey Rosie." He responded, looking away from her and down at his untouched plate of food.

"This is Scorpius." Rose announced, as if James had asked her, which he hadn't and he hadn't cared until he heard that name.

"As in Scorpius Malfoy?" He questioned his head shooting up and swiveling to glare at skinny blond- Scorpius, "As in the Scorpius your father told you not to associate with?"

"Maybe," Rose blushed, not looking at Scorpius who had yet to speak to James.

"Your dad is going to have a cow. No scratch that your dad is going to have the whole effing barn." James shook his head, not sure whether to admire his cousin's rebellion or stop it.

"He's not like his dad was when he went to school with mum, dad and Uncle Harry. He's in Gryffindor for Merlin's sakes." Rose said as if his affiliation with the house should be enough to redeem the years of bad blood between the families, "Al's in Slytherin." She added and James wondered what that had to do with anything.

"I still would like to see the look on Uncle Ron's face, when he finds out your friends with a Malfoy."

"I'll be sure to take a picture." Rose said dryly, "Where's your brother." She added looking around.

"Most likely at his house table."

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"Sometime."

"Are you avoiding him?" Rose asked yet another question, but just then Maci walked over and sat next to James.

"Maci thank god. Rose you can ask her questions now," He announced rising from the table.

"Where are you going?" Rose questioned.

"To say hi to my brother."

"Why?"

"To get the hell away from you." Quickly James walked away from Rose, towards Slytherin table. His eyes scanned the table and then finally found Albus. Reluctantly James walked closer to the table and sat down next to his brother, ignoring all the glares he was getting from the other Slytherins.

"Hey Al how was your first day?" Albus was quiet starring down at his plate. James knew this look, maybe because James wore it quite often, when he was alone and there was no one there to see, "What happened?" James asked quietly and Al shook his head, "What happened Albus?" He repeated.

"It's nothing. It…it was just a really long day." Al finally answered, "I wish I had…"

"Albus Severus will you just tell me what happened." James ordered, beginning to get frustrated and more than a little worried.

"It's just I'm the first Potter in like the whole history of Potters to be put in Slytherin." Albus muttered.

"And your scared that dad is going to be horrified and disown you?" James asked in genuine concern which only made the sting of word worse for Albus.

"No. In fact I hadn't even though about that until you opened your mouth you prat." Albus snapped, punching a laughing James in the shoulder. The brother's sat there in silence for a moment before Albus spoke up again, "What am I going to do James. All my friends, all my cousins are in Gryffindor and I'm stuck in Slytherin?"

It was rare that James was ever a good big brother. It was even rarer that James was serious at the same time as being a good big brother. That was more of a job for their God-brother Teddy Lupin, but right now Teddy wasn't here and Al needed help, so James gave it his best try.

"Look Albus," He began, taking a deep breath, "Going to Hogwarts is scary to begin with, especially if you're not in the same house as your friends, but it's also an adventure. You meet tons of people, some of them you might become friends with, some you may only say a passing hello to in the hall. You take classes, and yeah maybe at points you'll hate them, but other days you'll be amazed at how much there is to learn. And in the end I promise it's worth it, you just have to give it a chance."

"You know James I think that may be the nicest and most helpful thing you have ever said to me." Albus told his brother in an amazed tone.

"Yeah well don't get used to it. I try not to make habits out of being nice to you or even acknowledging your presence for that matter." James informed Al with a rueful grin. As he started to walk away James suddenly had an idea. An idea that would make his father and Uncle Ron most likely disown him, but if it would help Al out than it would be worth it, maybe…

Cursing his genius James turned on his heel and walked back over to Al, "I thought you said you weren't going to make a habit out of this." Albus teased and James rolled his eyes.

"Well if you don't want to hear my bloody brilliant advice than I suppose I can just go…" He trailed off turning around for a second time, but Al's skinny arm shot out and grabbed James' wrist.

"No go ahead. I'm sorry." He apologized quickly.

"I was just going to say I know someone who is probably feeling just as out of place as you." James nodded towards Gryffindor table where Scorpius Malfoy sat skulking behind Rose, who was animatedly talking to Maci.

"Malfoy?" Albus asked incredulously and James nodded.

"He's in the exact same situation as you and if Rose can get over family differences maybe you can to."

Albus looked warily over at Malfoy, but James though he saw a little bit of relief in his brother's eyes, "Yeah maybe I can."

"Now if you excuse me my work here is done." James announced, already on his way back to his table and his friends when Al's voice rang out across the hall.

"Hey James do you plan on getting over family differences,"

James didn't look over his shoulder when he answered his brother, "Of course not I plan on making his life hell." And even though he couldn't see his brother's face James knew Al was laughing.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**3rd****Year:**

The words in Chase's potions text book were beginning to look as if they were moving. Right now the word he was trying to read, botanical, was doing backflips across the page. Slamming his book shut Chase looked around the common room, which had begun to feel like home during the two year and a half years he had been at Hogwarts.

A couple people were scattered around the room, absorbed in various things or simply doing nothing at all. One girl, who Louis introducing him to, Torrin he though, but that could be completely wrong, Chase was bully with names. She was curled into the tattered gold arm chair that Louis said had been there in his parent's time, reading some muggle novel. From this distance Chase could barely make out the title, which read "_The Hate List_." In another corner of the William Harris, a fourth year chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team was bent over a piece of parchment that unfurled onto the floor, scribbling away like a madman. His table was the rickety one that Chase always avoided because of the infuriating squeaking noises it always made when you wrote. Even from all the way on the other side of the common room Chase could hear the noises, but in the silence that hung suspended in the room Chase almost welcomed them.

Those were the only other people in the room aside from Chase. Normally there would be more, normally the room would be backed, but it was the Christmas holidays and the vast majority of the school was at home with their families. That included Chase's three best friends, Louis, James and Maci. They had all left him a week ago with promises to send gifts, not that it mattered to Chase if they did, their friendship was gift enough.

Chase was pulled out of his thoughts by the sofa seat dipping down as someone came to sit beside him. Looking up he saw it was William Harris. The older boy's scroll was now rolled up and tucked under his arm, along with his quill.

"So what's your story?" He asked and Chase blinked. Outside of a few conversations, in which Louis had been the primary talker, Chase had never conversed with William. So he was a bit taken aback by his sudden interest in conversation.

"What do you mean?" Chase retorted.

"Why are you here," William gestured with a wide sweep of his arm around the red and gold common room, "And not at home curled up next to a fire with your family."

Oh so that was what he meant. For a moment Chase though about not answering, simply blowing Will off, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, "My father forbade me to come home except during summer and the only reason he made that exception is because he couldn't get the school to take me then."

"See for me it's my dad's latest wife, I think we're on number five now, she hates me. He didn't directly ask me not to come home but I know when I'm not welcome."

"That sucks." Chase said, because he wasn't quite sure what else he was supposed to say.

"Yeah, so that's my dad's reason, but what's your dad's?"

Chase looked away from Will, it wasn't like it was some big secret, he had told the rest of N/A their first week at Hogwarts during one of their many lazy afternoons by the lake, but William was a complete stranger. _'Yeah he's a stranger, so what can it hurt?'_ Chase asked himself.

"I'm not technically his son. My mom had an affair with our gardener and she wasn't ever going to tell my dad, but then she got pregnant with me and I guess she didn't want to lie to him. He was real mad she told me, but they didn't divorce and now I've got three other siblings. My dad doesn't like it when I'm around though; I guess I'm like a permanent reminder of my mom's mistake or something." Chase didn't look at William while he was talking but instead looked down at the lumpy sofa he was sitting on, pulling at the many loose threads that poked up at him. When he did force himself to glance up Will was nodding as if he understood.

"That sucks." He said, repeating Chase's words from moments before.

"Yeah it does." Chase answered in a pained tone of voice.

"Why doesn't your mom stand up to him and tell him to let you come home? Or is she the same way as your dad?" Will asked after a long pause.

"I think she's scared of him." Chase said hesitantly, "Plus it's not like she stood up for me much before Hogwarts, I pretty much spent the majority of my life being raised by the house elves, so I didn't really expect her to say anything after I left for school."

"Does she write you?" Yet another question.

"Yeah once a week, she tells me about everything that's going on at home. It's kind her way of trying to make me feel like a part of the family, like I'm actually wanted."

"Does it work?"

"No." Chase looked down at his hands, forcing back the tears. He hadn't cried about his father or his mother in a very long time and he didn't plan on starting again now, "I think I'm gonna go to bed." He announced standing up off the sofa.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just remembered you were down here last two years and it's not fun to be alone during the holidays."

"No it's fine. You're right it's not fun." Chase reassured him, gathering up his text books and dumping them back into his bag, "Night," He added, giving Will a slight wave as he climbed the oaken staircase to the boy's dormitory.

"Night." He thought he heard Will say back, but Chase was already turning the corner into his dormitory.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**4****th**** Year:**

Platform 9 ¾ was packed with students in their families and yet the Weasleys and Potters managed to find each other. Louis looked around at his many aunts, uncles and cousins, the group seemed to be shrinking a little bit each other. First Teddy had graduated then Victoire and now Fred. The next one to go would be Louis and the prospect terrified him, not that he'd ever tell anyone that.

Through the smoky air of the station Louis could just make out the train over the sea of people. Over the summer the old steamer had been replaced with something sleeker, newer, more modern and Louis had even heard a rumor that they now had house elves to serve you during the trip. Of course it had just been a rumor. His Aunt Hermione would have gone bonkers if it was anything more. He could tell, from snippets of overheard conversations, a lot of people liked the train, but Louis himself was not among them. He for one missed the clunky old train, it had survived so much and practically radiated history.

Louis was pulled out of his thoughts by his father gently shaking his shoulder. He glanced up at his dad, whose face looked even more lined than it had been last year, or maybe that was just the scars, "This years a big year," his dad told him and Louis nodded. He knew how important this year was, his professors and parents had been telling him since he came to Hogwarts how important O.W.L year was. Sometimes, especially now, Louis found himself jealous of James, Maci and Chase, sure all four of them were friends, more than friends even, siblings, but he wasn't in the same year as them. They got to do everything together, while Louis more often than not had to go it alone. It wasn't that he didn't have other friends, he did. There was Will Harris, Zander Dean and a whole slew of other people he had become friendly with over his Hogwarts career. But it wasn't the same none of them-

Again Bill Weasley cut of Louis' thoughts, "Did you hear me son?" He questioned and this time Louis made sure to nod.

"Yes sir." He answered and Bill smiled squeezing Louis' shoulder with his hand.

"I know you'll be fine. Your mother wanted me to tell you to lay off on the pranks this year to get your priorities straight, but…" His father trailed off glancing over at Louis' mother, Fleur who was obsessively trying to smooth Dom's hair down, "But I won't because I know you won't. Just be safe, don't let James drag you into anything stupid or dangerous."

Louis arched his eyebrows at his dad, "Since when have any of James' ideas been anything less than stupid and dangerous?" He inquired and Bill chuckled, but before he could speak Chase came sprinting up to the group.

He was sporting a bruised jaw and he was cradling his wrist, but all of that was over cast by the look of complete shock and disbelief on his face, "Louis, where James? You guys will never believe what I just-" But before Chase could finish his sentence Louis' mum swooped in, tenderly examining the bruises on his face.

"Vhat happened?" She asked him, concern filling her silvery eyes.

"Nothing Mrs. Weasley, I just took a really bad fall off my broom this week." Chase said quickly, but it sounded to tire, to rehearsed, like he had said it a million times before, which Louis knew he had.

"This doesn't look like a fall Chase," Now Louis' dad was starting to lay in, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Everything's fine. I went to the healers and all," This statement seemed to calm Louis' parents a little, but his mum still looked like she wanted to ask more questions.

"What will James and I never believe?" Louis asked quickly to prevent this from happening and Chase gave him a relieved smile and then winced like it hurt to do so.

"I can't explain. I just have to show you." Chase yanked on Louis' arm and they were off, Louis calling goodbye over his shoulder to his parents, along with promises to write.

When they got far enough away from his parents Louis stopped Chase with a hand on his shoulder, "What really happened Chase?" He asked, gesturing to the other boys face.

"Nothing." Chase lied and Louis shook his head.

"Try again."

Chase looked down at the floor, "The triplets were all away at our grandparents so Dad got into the firewhiskies, like way in. After a while my mum told him he had had enough and he didn't like that much. So he started yelling at her calling her names and accusing her of cheating again. Then he hit her and she kind of just stood there, not even looking surprised." Chase paused, still not looking up from the ground.

"So how did you get the bruises?" Louis pushed.

"When she didn't look surprised I realized it wasn't the first time he hit her and I snapped. I went at him trying to beat the shit out of him, but he just laughed and hit me to."

"Did you hit him back?"

Chase let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah, but he was just so much stronger than me." His hand went up to his jaw in an almost unconscious gesture. They were quiet for a long time, it wasn't the first time Chase had talked to Louis, or any of the members of N/A about his dad, but as far as Louis knew his dad had never hit him before, "Let's go find James." Chase said quietly and Louis nodded, remembering the reason Chase had come running over to him in the first place.

Finding James was easy, dragging him away from his circle of fan girls was the difficult part, but eventually they did so.

"What is the big deal?" James snapped, disgruntled at being pulled away from his posy of excited teenage girls.

"Maci." Was all Chase said and before the boys could ask Maci came into view.

Now Maci had always been pretty, or at least Louis had thought she was. She had long red hair that was almost always up in a bun. In fact Louis couldn't remember the last time he saw he with her hair down and fair unblemished skin. Her eyes were Louis' favorite thing about her, which he had been forced to share with the whole quidditch team last year due to a game of truth or dare. They were Bambi eyes as his Aunt Hermione said, big and almond shaped, with a rim of dark green around the outside of the iris, that slowly faded into a deep sea green. She was short and slim, but the rest of her body was constantly hidden underneath baggy robes.

Well today it wasn't. As Maci stepped through the mass of people on the Platform Louis had to keep his jaw from dropping. Her hair was down in long messy waves that looked purposeful, almost as if she had spent time styling them to fall just so, which was impossible, because that was just so un-Maci like. She was wearing make-up, black eye liner with something Louis though he remembered Dom calling eyes shadow. And she wasn't wearing her robes, instead she was in a short jean cur offs, with a lowish cut white lace tank top. The whole outfit was stopped off with a grey sweater like thing that skimmed the bottom of her shorts.

As Maci walked up to them she self-consciously tugging at her grey sweater, as if she wasn't quite used to this new her, "So what do you guys think?" She asked when she reached them.

James was the first to recover, "I didn't notice anything had changed." He said casually and Maci scowled at him looking at Chase, obviously hoping for a different answer.

But Chase let her down, easily pretending that he had not been the one exclaiming over the change not moments before, "Nope. You look the same Mace, if not a bit scrawnier."

Maci sighed turning to Louis the look of hope seemed to grow as she did so, but Louis simply shook his head, "Did you get your hair cut of something?" He questioned.

The look of hope in Maci's eyes was immediately replaced by a crestfallen one, "You know I think I'm gonna go say goodbye to my parents. I'll meet you guys on the train, save me a seat."

"You guys are such prats." Came the voice of Louis' sister, Dominique's, from behind them, as soon as Maci had disappeared back into the sea of people.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." James told her with look of utmost confusion that everyone present knew was an act.

"Yes you do Potter, but I'm not angry at you. She expects you to make an ass of yourself, we all do. You however," Dom growled turning to Louis who looked at her with real look of confusion, unlike James' adopted one, "You are supposed to be the nice one and then you go and say something so stupid. Your opinion really matters to her Lou. Oh merlin you are such an idiot." Dom ranted in a string of sentence that didn't make sense to Louis. Before he could ask what in merlin's pants she was talking about Dom had shoved past them onto the train and disappeared down the corridor.

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy left…" Louis trailed off staring after his sister in pure confusion.

"Don't. Girl's minds are far too complex for us to understand, so don't ask." Louis stopped him quickly and all three boys nodded.


	3. Two Years Later

**A/N: Here is the third chapter of****_The Potter's Curse._****I hope you all like it! A special thanks to all my viewers, favoriters (is that even a word?), followers and most of all my reviewers, it always makes me smile when I see those numbers go up.**

**A special shout out to****_PotterGirl412_****without whom this story would not have been more than a simple one-shot.**

**Chapter Three**

**Two Years Later**

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Maci screamed as she tore through the quidditch changing rooms. "Where is he?" She asked Louis, who was in the process of pulling off his soaked quidditch robes.

"I haven`t the faintest idea what you are talking about my dear Maci." Louis` voice cracked as it always did when he was lying.

Maci moved closer to him, raising an eyebrow, "Louis, you`re lying." Maci`s voice had a sing song quality to it and Louis` eyes widened with fear. He knew when Maci was angry she was dangerous, very dangerous. Moving her hand to her boot, where the handle of her wand protruded Maci smiled sickeningly sweetly and he cracked.

"He`s in the boys dormitories." Louis mumbled and Maci spun around starting the long run to Gryffindor tower, "And Maci nice hair!" Louis called after her laughter in his voice. Maci made a mental to shoot a nice bat-bogey hex at Louis next time she got a chance. Continuing her sprint down the halls of Hogwarts, Maci`s bright green hair streamed out behind her. Normally Maci`s hair was auburn, but thanks to James Potter her it was now an electric green. She had tried to charm it back to normal, when that had failed she had tried to wash it and when that failed she had resolved to kill James.

Finally she reached Gryffindor tower and skidded to a stop in front the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Lavender." Maci told the portrait and it swung forward, allowing her entrance. Storming through portrait hole and into the common room, Maci looked around the room making sure James wasn`t down here. There were only a few people scattered around the room, most were down lunch. Racing up the stairs to the boys dormitories Maci flung open the door to the sixth year boy`s room.

James was lying on his bed, quidditch magazine in his hands, "Took you long enough." He told Maci in a scolding tone.

"You bloody idiot!" Maci screeched, "What the heck inspired you to turn my hair green?"

"Well you see it`s quite simple." James informed her, still lying on his bed reading his quidditch magazine, "Dom has threatened if I ever touched her hair after the incident of 2016 she would make sure I would never have children. And I am rather fond of kids."

"So you turned my hair green why?" Maci seethed.

"Cause I couldn`t mess with Dom`s. Lily would tell mum and dad and then I would get in trouble. Molly would just cry which would be no fun. Victoire isn`t here. Rose would lecture me. Fred would kill me if I touched a hair on Roxanne`s head and believe it or not I`m scarred of him. And Lucy would curse me so badly I wouldn`t be able to play quidditch for the rest of the season. And so that left you my dear Maci Maya Marie Morton."" James finally looked up at Maci, over the top of his magazine, "Happy?"

"NO I AM NOT FLIPPING HAPPY!" Maci screamed at him, "What makes you think I won`t curse you out of quidditch for the rest of the year?" She asked him, her hand flying to her wand.

"Cause I`m on your team and Louis is team captain." James explained to Maci as if he was talking to a small unintelligent child.

"What does Louis being captain have to do with this?" Maci snapped at James.

"Simple," James rolled his eyes, "You are madly in love with my cousin. Not sure why when you have me around to fall for. I mean c`mon I`m obviously better looking. Anyways you like Lou and you wouldn`t want to put his star beater out of commission. Not to mention if you put me out for the rest of the season, you`ll have to replace me. And Maci I know you know that we are the unbeatable beater team ONLY cause we work so well together."

Maci wanted to kill him, but all of his reasons, as annoying and stupid as they may be, were valid. "You James Potter are an arse." Maci informed him coldly, "And if you don`t change my hair back I will screw all those reasons and kill you."

James sighed and rose off his bed. Crossing the room to where Maci stood, still shaking with anger, James pulled out his wand. Warily Maci allowed him to approach her. "Stand still." James ordered her, and reached out and smacked the top of Maci`s head.

"What the heck?" Maci asked him, as she rubbed her head. "That hurt." She muttered.

"Quit your whining." James told her, rolling his eyes, "Baby." He said under his breath.

"Jerk" Maci retorted.

"Wimp."

"Moron."

"Sissy."

"Brat."

"Bimbo."

Maci was about to comeback at James with another snarky name, but there was a loud cough room the door way. The two spun around to see Louis standing in the doorway, laughing. "If you two are finished with your little lover`s spat, I was hoping we could go grab some lunch?"

"We are not lovers." The two hollered in unison, causing the Louis to start laughing again.

"Sure." He said unconvincingly, "Now lunch?"

"I have to go change." Maci told the two boys, looking down at her damp quidditch robes. "I`ll be down in like five minutes. Wait for me?" She asked Louis and he nodded.

"Of course." Louis said to Maci, his full lips curving into a smile, causing me to blush. James rolled his eyes and Maci`s combat boot connected with a painful sounding thud. James toppled over and lay on the floor clutching his chin. "You batty old-" But his insult was cut off by another kick from Maci.

"That was for my hair. Touch it ever again and I will write your mum with a list of everything you`ve ever done to Al, Lily, me and Dom." Louis coughed and Maci blushed again, "And Louis." Maci added, completing her threat

"You wouldn`t." James hissed.

"Try me." Maci challenged him, her whole entire stance radiating defiance.

"Let it go James." Louis told his younger cousin and then turned to Maci. "The green suited you." He complimented her and Maci had to force herself not to break out into a giant grin. Instead she just rolled her eyes pushed past Louis. "Five minutes. I`m starving!" She heard Louis call after her.

Making her way across the common room Maci climbed the stairs to the girls` dormitories. She pulled open the door to her dorm, which she shared with the four other girls in her year. Crossing the room to her bed by the window, Maci pulled open her trunk and yanked out a pair of worn skinny jeans and a comfortable dark red and gold striped t-shirt. Quickly changing Maci yanked a brush through her hair which was now back to its normal color.

When she descended the stairs, the two boys were waiting right next to the portrait hole, immersed in a conversation that looked rather serious. "What we talking about?" Maci asked the two when she reached them.

"Just N/A stuff," Louis said quickly and James nodded.

"Remember we have a meeting tonight." James reminded the two of them as they made their way down to the Great Hall.

"Don't worry James we'll all be there. The question is will you? Didn't you promise Jessica you two could spend tonight together?" Louis questioned and James cursed, "That girl has you on a short leash." Louis said sadly.

"She does not!" James exclaimed indignantly.

"Jamie!" Called a high pitched voice from behind the trio and Jessica came running up latching her arms around James' neck in what could have been a hug or an attempt to strangle the poor boy.

"Speak of the devil." Lou muttered and he and Maci sped up leaving a defenseless James behind with his girlfriend.

"Why is he even dating her?" Maci asked in a disgusted tone, "I mean she is so...so…"

"Blonde?" Louis filled in, smirking down at Maci.

"Yes!" Maci exclaimed, than remembering Louis' hair color quickly backtracked, "I mean not to say all blondes are like her…I mean some of you are rather nice."

Before Louis could answer Chase came running up to the two of them, "What we talking about?" He asked slinging his arms around their shoulders.

"Jessica." Louis told him and Chase pulled a face, "See Maci you're not the only one who hates her." He added, pushing the doors to the great hall open.

"Mace only hates Jess, because she is jealous." Chase smirked at Maci, lazily slouching down onto one benches at the Gryffindor table.

"I am not jealous." Maci argued sitting down opposite of Chase and giving him a disgusted.

"That's what they all say." He said shaking his head in an almost pitying manner.

"That's what who say Chase?" Louis questioned playing along with his friend's game, to get a rise out of Maci. A hobby that was frequent and not well liked by the subject of this hobby.

"Well the red heads of course Louis. They go around proclaiming their hate and disapproval for the Potter male in question and then boom!" Chase banged his fist down on the table, "They are found in a broom closet with this Potter male and the next thing you know there are little Potter babies running around."

"What little Potter babies. Oh merlin, don't tell me my mother is knocked up again. I swear I won't be able to handle one more sibling. It will break me." James exclaimed, dramatically flopping onto the bench next to Maci.

"I don't think that is possible, unfortunately for the rest of us." Maci grumbled under her breath just loud enough for James to hear.

"You are just jealous of my free spirit and iron will." James informed her, earning himself a scathing look.

"Or she's jealous of other things." Chase coughed and Maci through a roll at his head.

"Speaking of you 'iron will'," Louis said changing subjects, "What did Jessica want Jamsie?"

"Did she want to cuddle by the fire, while listening to Selena Warbeck and feeding each other pieces of chocolate?" Chase teased, making smooch faces at James.

"I do not listen to Selene Warbeck!" James exclaimed.

"Face it James Jess has you whipped." Maci put in, "She has bent the iron will."

"Like you would know anything about it," James snapped, "It's not like you've ever dated anyone, but then again we all know why that is, don't we."

"All the guys aren't worthy of my amazingness That would be the reason." Maci brushed him off.

"Or maybe then one guy you want doesn't find your amazingness all that amazing?" James questioned, "Hmm."

"Watch it James. Don't go saying things like that just because you're mad that Jess has you wrapped around her little finger and everyone knows it." She told him her tone level, but her eyes flashing with anger.

"You wouldn't know what a real relationship looked like if it danced in front of you naked. Mainly because all of yours are in your head," James' words were cold and calculated. What had started simple teasing between friends was beginning to escalate into something much crueler.

"I'm warning you Potter watch your mouth or I'll watch it for you." Maci cautioned her anger leaking into her tone.

"I could take you any day Morton." James growled.

"Okay they've broken out last names. It's time to put an end to this." Louis whispered to Chase who looked crestfallen.

"But no one has taken out their wands. N/A Rule #374 says we only break up fights between members when wands are drawn." Chase said.

"Yeah but N/A Rule 378 says that if it is in a highly public area we end it when last names are drawn." Louis shot back.

"You ruin all the fun." Chase complained, "But alright, go ahead if you must."

"Thank you." Louis conceded before turning to Maci and James, "Alright you two either stop your squabbling and go get a room."

Twin glared were brought down on Louis as the two shouted at the same time, "We don't need a room!"

"I'm going to go see if Dom wants to run quidditch drills with me." Maci said, pushing back from the table and leaving without so much as a goodbye.

Once Maci's swishing red hair was out of sight Chase leaned forward, propping his elbows up on the table, "So James were you serious? Maci hasn't dated a guy in her whole Hogwarts career?"

"Just because none girlfriends have had any taste doesn't mean the rest of population holds the same standards." Louis cut in before James could say anything.

"I'm just saying, that's a bit strange if you think about it." Chase pointed out.

"What that Maci doesn't sleep with every guy who comes around, no I don't think that's strange." Louis quipped.

"No I wouldn't expect Maci to do that, but she's never dated anyone. I mean wow." Chase let out a low whistle, "That amazes me. With her intelligence and personality, not to mention she has a smoking body."

"You know what amazes me?" Louis asked Chase who looked blankly at the older boy, "That you have been too oblivious to not notice Maci hasn't dated anyone."

"I have better more…delectable things to occupy my time." Chase said evasively.

Louis shook his head but let the subject rest, "Speaking of Maci and dating." He began after a few moments of silence, "I was thinking of maybe asking her to the next Hogsmede trip."

"Like on a date?" Chase questioned his tone aghast.

"Yeah, on a date."

"Dude no you can't be into her!" Chase cried, looking at Louis as if he had gone mad.

"Why not, do you have a thing for her?" The older boy inquired, his tone picking up a bit of an edge.

"Uck no, she's Maci." Chase said in disgust, "But it just doesn't work. People in N/A can't date. It just shouldn't happen."

"You sound ridiculous." Louis informed Chase.

"No he's right." James spoke up for the first time since Maci had stormed away from the table.

"Seriously you're siding with him!" Louis exclaimed angrily.

"Look, Louis, your track record with girls isn't the best. Do you really want to risk it with Maci?" James questioned.

"What do you mean my track record?" Louis snapped.

"You know how you are and Mace won't let you toss her around. Don't do that to her, mate. She's not a toy." James warned.

"You think that's all this is? You think I'm gonna hurt her? Maci strong, independent and smart, I like that. I like her."

"You mean you like breaking girls like her. I watched you with Tessa, mate. I watched you with Brooklyn. I watched you with Alyssa. And I'm not about to watch you try it with Maci. But see, she's too strong. Maybe it will take her some time but one day Mace will realize how manipulative and controlling you really are. And when she does she'll break up with you."

"Why does it matter to you anyways James? Because if I didn't know any better I'd say that you have a thing for Maci." Louis raised his eyebrows becoming defensive

"No I just don't want to see anyone get hurt or see N/A break up because of one of you stupid mistakes."

"Well then we won't have a problem, because I don't plan on making a mistake." Louis informed James coldly, before standing and walking out of the great hall.

James and Chase sat in silence for a long time before Chase spoke, "Are you really going to let him go through with it then?"

"What do you expect me to do?" James asked stabbing his fork into a piece of meat on his plate.

"Stop him!" Chase exclaimed, "You know he's gonna hurt her so stop him!"

"How Chase! How do you expect to do that! Warn her?" You know Maci won't listen to a word I say, especially about Louis. So how would you expect me to do that?"

"I don't know." Chase said quietly, "Louis is my friend, but so is Maci and I just don't want to see her hurt."

"Neither do I Chase, but right now it's not up to us." James told him.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

"I. Can't. Believe. He. Would. Go. And. Say. That. In. Front. Of. Louis. Of. All. People." Maci shouted, permeating each word with a swing of her beaters bat and Dom said nothing to interrupt Maci's tirade.

Finally when the sound of crack of bat against ball ceased Dom said, "James like to get rises out of people Mace, you know that. You can't let him get to you."

"You always say that." Maci complained, hitting another ball with her bat.

"Because it's the truth." Dom told her, this time able to hit the ball back to her.

Maci flew up and did a spiral towards the ball before smacking it back towards her best friend, "Sometimes I really hate the truth."

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

'_you see me, I'm right there on your screen, it only makes sense to click on me, you know you want people to review your stories, so why shouldn't you do the same for other authors, c'mon click on me click on me…'_

**You here that? That's the sound of the review button calling you! Yes you. So don't leave it hanging. I mean think about how awkward it will be when you come across it again and decide to click on it, even after you rejected it this time. So spare yourself and review. I'll even help you out, because I have been where you are now,**

_Did you like the time skip? Why? Why not?_

_Do you find James and Maci friendship funny?_

_Do you think Chase is right? _

_What do you think of James' and Chase's reaction to Louis wanting to go on date with Maci?_

_Do you think Maci and Louis would make a good couple?_

_Did you like this chapter? Did you hate it? Why? Why not?_

**There you go! No review and if you don't just remember how awkward it will be for you later. **


	4. NA Rule 129

**Chapter 4**

**N/A Rule #129**

Late the next Friday night the members of N/A could be found splayed lazily across several beanbags in the Room of Requirement. Their classes had been over for hours and they had all weekend to finish, or not finish, their massive piles of homework. For the past ten minutes of the "meeting" James, Chase and Louis had been discussing some quidditch scandal involving the Chuddley Cannons and Maci had been pretending to listen.

"Okay guys enough," Maci finally intervened, silencing the quidditch discussion for the moment at least, "We're here to plan an elaborate shenanigan not discuss why Ryan Domiel quit the Chuddley Cannons."

"She's right." James said, nodding and rubbing his hands together deviously, "So as you guys all know two weeks from now is the first quidditch match of the season."

"How could we forget?" Chase interrupted, "Our psychotic captain has been busting our asses for the past month."

"It is because of all that busting that we will win the match next week." Louis shot back at Chase.

"Anyways we will be going up against Slytherin, like we do every year and for every year I, I mean we, make sure knock the Slytherin teams ego down a couple pegs." James brought the guys back to point only to be drawn away again by Maci muttering.

"It seems like maybe someone should knock your ego down a peg."

Clearing his throat James glared at Maci, "In the past we've charmed text books, transformed brooms into flying pigs, bedazzled uniforms and this year we need something just as good." Pausing James looked around, "So any ideas?"

"Water balloons filled with red and fold paint, we could drop them on Slytherin table that morning." Chase suggested.

"Third year, first match against Ravenclaw," Maci countered, "Transform their brooms into flying pigs and -"

"Fifth year last match against the snakes," Louis interrupted her and Maci sighed.

They continued to bounce ideas off of each other for the next hour, but they had all either been done before or were too complicated to employ without long term surveillance, forty pumpkins and explosives.

"This is hopeless!" Maci exclaimed flopping back onto her bean bag dramatically, "I am fresh out of genius. After all this thinking I'll need glue to hold my brain together."

"Glue…" James murmured his hand which had been repetitively running through his hair for the better part of thirty minutes halted.

"Yes glue James. It's this sticky substance that when dry-" Maci began condescendingly, but Louis raised a hand to stop her.

"I think he has an idea." The older boy told Mace, his eyes a light with mischievous anticipation. A hush fell over the small group and they could practically hear the wheels in James' head whirring and clanking as he put together a new scheme.

"Okay I think this one will work." James spoke after a while, shattering the silence, "But it's going to involve a vat of glue and a whole hell of a lot of glitter."

When the four finished discussing the plan and acquirement of supplies James rose, stretching his arms above his head, "C'mon guys tomorrows a Hogsmede weekend and we can't sneak into the Hogshead to…borrow…some firewhisky if we're exhausted." There were quiet words of agreement as Chase, Maci and Louis unfolded themselves from the beanbags.

Halfway back to Gryffindor tower Maci let out a muttered curse, "What?" Chase questioned, looking over his shoulder to see Maci standing a few paces behind him, James and Louis.

"Nothing I just left my potions text book in the Room," Maci sighed looking remorsefully up the staircases, "I suppose I'll have to go get it."

"I'll go with you." Louis volunteered, back tacking a few paces so he was standing next to her.

"No don't worry about it."

"Yeah Lou don't worry about it." Chase said his tone holding an edge. He and James shared a look. They had been waiting for Louis to try and seek Maci out alone since the three's discussion at lunch a few weeks ago. So far they had done a good job of making sure that didn't happen, but they couldn't hold him off forever.

"No it's no big deal." Louis told Maci, completely ignoring that Chase has even spoken.

"Okay." Maci caved and they walked off, soon disappearing from James and Chases' line of sight

"He's actually gonna do it." Chase murmured shaking his head, "Do you think maybe she'll refuse him?" He asked James hopefully.

"No, she'll say yes." James' face was grim, but he didn't go after Maci and his cousin, instead he just turned back around, heading towards the common room.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"Thanks for coming back with me," Maci told Louis, after they had retrieved her book, "You really didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." Louis said giving her a soft smile, "But I have to admit I did sort of have s elfish reason for coming with you."

"Oh and what would that be?" Maci questioned giving him a curious look.

"Well you see I wanted to get you away from goon one and two to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" She repeated.

By now they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, but neither made a move to enter the common room. Instead they stood there, Louis staring down at Maci and Mace staring back up at him.

"I wanted to see if you would go to Hogsmede with me tomorrow."

"James, you, Chase and I always go to Hogsmede together," Maci said, confusion settling in a few wrinkles on her forehead.

"Not like that. Not with them. Just us," Louis murmured, reaching down and cupping Maci's face in his hand, smoothing away the wrinkles with a few strokes of his thumb.

"Like a date?" Maci asked not able to hide the surprise that leaked into her voice.

"Like a date," Louis affirmed.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"So are you two just going to keep me up all night while you stand around making puppy love eyes at each other or are you going to go into the common room?" The Fat Lady snapped, ruining the moment.

"Sorry." Maci fumbled her face flushing red, "Lavender." The portrait swung open and Maci and Louis quickly ducked through. Once it closed behind them they both burst into laughter, "You realize the whole entire school will know before we even get a chance to wake up tomorrow?" Maci said once they're laughter had stopped.

"Is that a bad thing?" Louis asked reaching out to take Maci's hand in her, stroking the palm with his thumb.

"No I suppose not." Maci murmured, thrown off guard by the gesture. For a while they just stood there looking at each other in a whole new light.

"Goodnight." Louis said after a while, a warm smile playing across his features.

"Night." Maci answered, but he didn't make a move to go up to his room.

"Umm Mace you're gonna have to let go of my hand now." His tone was gentle, not mocking or teasing the way Maci was used to.

"Oh yeah." She flushed bright red and dropped his hand.

When Maci finally reached her dorm room, she quietly crept into the room, careful not to wake her roommates up. After quickly changing into her pajamas she flopped back onto her bed, a deliriously happy grin lighting her face up in a way that was rarely seen by others. After five long years of crushing on Louis he had finally asked her out, finally. It almost seemed too good to be true.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"HE DID WHAT!" Dom screeched, her hand gripping Maci's arm almost painfully.

"Shhh!" Maci whispered. It was early Saturday morning and Maci had broken rules to sit with Dom at Ravenclaw table, "Yeah he did, just out of the blue last night."

"Oh I am going to kill him!" Dom seethed, "Where his sense of decency, of etiquette? He gave you like less than twenty-four hours to prepare."

"Calm down Dom let's just revel in the fact that he asked me out." Maci told her calmingly, "And the fact that I have nothing to wear and it's ten already and he's picking me up at eleven thirty and I really need your help."

"Just call me your fairy godmother." Dom exclaimed jumping up, and pulling Maci along with her, "My dorm or yours."

"Remember the last time I brought you into the Gryffindor dorms…you were attacked." Maci said tentatively.

"By my cousins and they apologized," The blonde reminded her as they trudged their way up the staircase.

"That does not mean they won't do it again, now cover your ears so you won't hear the password." Maci ordered her and when Dom had done so turned to the Fat Lady and whispered, "Lavender." The portrait swung open and the two stepped inside.

"What are you doing here?" An accusing voice questioned and Maci sighed, resisting the urge to say "I told you so." James rose from his place on the sofa walking towards Dom and Maci, "You're not a Gryffindor."

"And thank God for that. If I had to spend any more time with you your dad would be cuffing me for murder." Dom answered, rolling her eyes, "I don't know how you to do it Maci."

"Neither do I," Maci muttered, pushing past James and heading up the girls' dorm stairs, closely followed by Dom, who stuck her tongue out at James as she passed him.

"What are you guys doing?" James called after them.

"Getting Maci ready for her date," Dom called back shoving Maci through the doorway of her dorm room, "Okay first things first, you need to shower."

"What? Why? I just showered last night."

"Which one of us has been on a date before?" Dom questioned raising her eyebrow at Maci.

"You," Maci grumbled.

"Which one of us has never been on a date with a boy before in her life?"

"Me."

"So go shower." Dominique ordered, crossing to Maci's trunk and flinging it open, "I will try to find an appropriate outfit for this outing."

An hour and a half later, after Maci had been showered, blow dried, curled, ironed, make-uped, clothed and re-clothed, Dom took a step back. She inspected Maci from head to toe, turning her to see every angle, till finally she was done.

"You look gorgeous." Dom announced giving Maci a careful hug.

"I wouldn't know, you haven't let me step foot in front of a mirror since we started." Maci teased and Dom laughed, over dramatically gesturing to the mirror. Stepping in front of the full length mirror that Maci had hung on her wall since the beginning of first year, she let out a murmured, "Wow."

Dom had done an amazing job of making Maci look stunning, while maintaining her natural look. She had straightened Maci's long red hair, taking away its natural half wave and clipping her bangs out of her face. As for make-up Dom had taken careful time with eyeliner and eye shadow, outlining them so that the golden specks with in her green irises popped.

"Let's hope Louis has the same reaction." Dom teased, breaking Maci out of her inspection, "Speaking of my darling brother, we should probably get you down to the common room so you too can get going."

"You look stunning." Louis murmured when he saw Maci.

"Stop," Maci said blushing and ducking her head.

"No really you look good." He insisted and Maci smiled.

"Thanks."

"Shall we go then?" He asked, offering her his arm.

"We shall." Maci answered, taking his arm.

The walk to Hogsmede was fairly uneventful, filled with idle chatter and laughter. It wasn't difficult to talk to Louis, it never had been. When they reached Hogsmede Louis turned to Maci, "So what shall we do first my lady? Lunch? Shopping? The Three Broomsticks?"

Maci pulled a face, "Definetly not the Three Broomsticks," She said, "Way to crowded."

"Oh so you're saying you want me all to yourself?" Louis inquired raising an eye brow.

"Yes…I mean no, that's not what I…" Maci trailed off feeling a blush creep across her cheeks.

Louis smiled, "Lighten up Mace I'm just teasing. But I can see why you would all of this to yourself." He added gesturing to himself.

Maci snorted, "Maybe I'm just embarrassed to be seen with you Weasley."

"Ouch, good one Morton," Louis laughed, wrapping an arm around Maci's shoulder and walking in the opposite direction of the Three Broomsticks, "I guess we better go get lunch somewhere a little more lo-key then?"

"Merlin, please tell me you're not taking me to Madam Puddeyfoot's?" Maci asked, turning a disgusted face on Louis.

"God no," Louis shuddered, "That place is where a man's pride goes to die. No I was thinking something more like this." They stopped outside an adorable restaurant with a sign that read: Café La Victoire

"But isn't this your sister's place?" Maci's eyes widened.

"Yeah, it means we'll get great service and the best seat in the house."

"But then won't your whole family know about…" Maci trailed off blushing for the third time that day. Mentally cursing her pale complexion she forced herself to look up at Louis and not down at her shoes.

"Maci you are seriously delusional if you don't think the first thing Dom, or for that matter all my cousins, did was go write their parents about this. Don't worry by now the whole Weasley/Potter network knows. Uncle Harry has probably even told your dad by now." Louis told Maci, holding open the café door so she could step inside.

"Lovely." Maci muttered, but didn't have time to illuminate upon that though, because the moment they crossed the threshold Victoire descended upon them.

"Lou! Mace! Mum said I might be seeing you two here today." She squealed, hugging first her brother then Maci. Over his sister's shoulder Louis gave Maci a look that clearly said 'See? What did I tell you?'

"C'mon let's get you seated, hmmm." Victoire scanned her restaurant, "That table by the window is a lovely place to sit, especially now, because you can start to see all the leaves changing." She told them leading them over to the table in question, "Now I'll leave you to look over your menus and then I'll be back to take your orders."

"Thanks sis." Louis said, giving her a smile.

"Anytime Lou. It's good to see you finally finding a respectable girl, don't run her off." Victoire returned his smile, before heading back to the front to seat another couple that had just walked in.

"What did she mean by that?" Maci asked as soon as Victoire was out of ear shot, "Finally finding a respectable girl?" Maci knew Louis had dated girls before, dated a lot of girls before in fact and she had never known any of them all that well, but they had all seen pretty okay to her.

"Nothing," Louis told her, shaking his head, but Maci's inquiring gaze pushed him to answer, "Well let's just say I haven't had the best of luck with girls before." His face told Maci not to ask anything else so she simply nodded, glancing down at her menu.

They sat there for a while in comfortable silence. When Victoire came back to take their orders, Maci had decided upon a BLT and Louis chose the Fish and Chips. A soon as his sister was gone again Louis turned back to Maci, resting his elbows on the table.

"Hey Mace can I ask you something?"

"That depends on what it is." Maci answered, also leaning forward on her elbows.

"Are you saying there are things you aren't willing to tell me?" Louis asked, in a mock offended tone, "I thought we were close Maci!"

Maci laughed, "What can I say I like to leave a little mystery and considering how much you already know about me I have to cling onto every shred I have."

"Well I don't think you'll have a problem answering this." He told her and Maci nodded for him to continue, "You remember how one of the pranks James suggested last night involved going into the Forbidden Forest and you immediately shut him down?"

"Yes."

"Okay well I was wondering why, because it was an ingenious idea and you're generally all for crazy things like that."

Maci was silent for a moment before saying, "I don't like the woods."

"As in you just don't like them or you're scared of them?"

"As in I'm absolutely terrified of them." Maci admitted.

"Oh," Louis paused searching Maci's eyes, "Do you mind me asking why?"

"Since when have you ever asked if I minded you doing anything?" Maci countered in a light tone.

"Since I decided I like you a lot and don't want to screw things up," Louis answered without hesitation.

His eyes burned into Maci and she had to force herself not look away from him. After five years of aimlessly pining after him, she could barely believe this date was actually happening. That these words were coming out of his mouth, so for a second Maci though about not doing what she was going to do, but she shook off the feeling.

"When I was ten, the summer before I left for Hogwarts my mom convinced my dad to let me go away to sleep away camp for a couple weeks, out in the woods and all. Well for the first few days I was fine. In fact I really loved being out in the middle of nowhere. But then there was this one night," Maci paused closing her eyes a pained look coming across her face, "I had heard my counselor, Liana, go outside our cabin, she had a boyfriend, I think his name was Gavin, who was a counselor for the boys and they snuck out pretty much every night to meet up by the flagpole. But that night for some reason I decided to follow her. So I got out of my bed and quietly slipped out of the cabin and followed her. About halfway to the flagpole I tripped over something. When I pushed myself to my feet my hands were covered in blood. I looked down and my counselor was lying on the ground blood coming out of a stab wound in her chest. A couple hours later they found the boyfriend at the pub in the nearest town, knife in his backpack." Pausing again Maci wiped away a few tears that had gathered at the corner of her eyes. Wrapping her arms around herself she gave Louis a tight smile, "So yeah I guess since then the woods haven't really been my favorite place."

Louis was silent for a few moments, "Wow." He murmured, reaching out and gently taking Maci's hand across the table, "That must have been awful Mace. Are you serious?"

"Of course not!" Maci exclaimed, bursting in hysterical laughter and drawing looks from the other customers.

Louis sat there in shock, before his brain registered he had been played, "Oh you're good." He exclaimed, leaning back in his chair and laughing, "You're very good."

"Of course I am. I learned from the best, didn't I?" Maci said, winking at him.

"I am a pretty good spinner of tales aren't I?"

"Oh I was talking about James."

"Laugh all you want now Morton, just remember: payback's a bitch." Louis told her, in a mock threatening tone.

"Bring it on Weasley." Maci countered.

"Well from the sounds of it you two are having a good time," Victoire announced as she set their plates of food on the table, "The sounds I could hear from the kitchen." She added in an admonishing tone, "You know just because your my brother doesn't mean I can't throw you out for disturbing other customers." She reminded Louis who ducked his head in what, Maci was pretty sure, was feigned embarrassment.

"Sorry sis." Louis apologized.

"Sure you are." Victoire shook her head, before turning on her heel and departing back to the kitchen. When she was gone Louis looked at Maci and they bother snickered.

"I swear ever since she and Teddy got engaged she's started sounding more and more like mum." Louis grumbled.

"Probably practicing for when she has her own kids, which I'm surprised hasn't happened yet from the stories Dom has-" Maci informed Louis, but he reached across the table and clamped a hand across her mouth.

"Stop it. As far I am concerned Victoire, actually both of my sister, are still completely pure and innocent." He told Maci in a slightly panicked tone.

"Then you are either seriously delusional or you just to want to go through the hassle off beating anyone up." She speculated, taking a bite out of her sandwich and giving him a questioning look.

"That is classified information." Louis answered.

"I'll take that to mean the latter option is the correct one." Maci retorted and he shook his head.

"How little you must think of me."

"How little indeed," Maci answered and they bother laughed.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Later that evening, after Louis and Maci and returned to castle hand in hand drawing speculator looks from many, Maci sat curled into one of the libraries arm chairs, staring off into the distance. She and Dom had been doing homework together for the past hour or rather Dom and been doing homework for the past hour, while Maci had been intermittently doodling on her parchment and day dreaming. A sudden sharp pain in her left arm brought Maci crashing back down from the clouds.

"What the hell was that for?" She snapped at Dom, giving her best friend a glare.

"I've asked you about ten times now how your date with my brother went and you have continued to stare at that wall the whole time." Dom told Maci rolling her eyes.

"It was good." Maci answered, a smile creeping across her face.

"Good? That's all you're gonna give me?" Dom asked in disbelief, "You finally get a date with the guy you've liked since you were elven and all you're gonna tell me about was it was good?"

"Mhm." Maci nodded.

"That is so not fair, I could probably find out more from Louis!" Dom huffed, crossing her arms in frustration

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle in Gryffindor Tower…

"It was nice!" Chase exclaimed, "It was nice! That's all you're gonna say? You have to tell us N/A rule 129 says so."

"Yep." Lois answered, continuing to scribble his potions essay onto a piece of parchment, "How do you spell advantageous?" He asked James and Chase who looked at him in disbelief.

"You spell it a-d-v-a-n-t-a-g-e-o-u-s." James told him, "And he's right it does say that."

"Well Maci's an exception to that rule." Louis said, closing his books and standing, "I think I'm gonna go get some sleep. We've got an early quidditch practice tomorrow." With that he turned and headed up the boys' dormitory stairs, leaving Chase and James to stare unbelievingly after him.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

'_c'mere, come click on me and leave this author a present that will brighten her day, your opinion means a lot to her, don't believe me, well if you click on me you'll find out won't you, so just c'mere leave a review..'_

**You here that? That's the sound of the review button calling you! Yes you. So don't leave it hanging. I mean think about how awkward it will be when you come across it again and decide to click on it, even after you rejected it this time. So spare yourself and review. I'll even help you out, because I have been where you are now,**

_Are you excited to find out what the prank is? What do you think it is?_

_Did you think it was cute how Louis asked Maci out? Was Dom right should he have given her more time to mentally prepare for the date?_

_Do you like Dom's character? _

_Was the date scene interesting?_

_Did you fall for Maci's tale like Louis did?_

_Did you love the chapter? Did you hate it? Why? Why not?_

**There you go! No review and if you don't just remember how awkward it will be for you later. **


	5. It's Tradition Professor

**Chapter 5**

**It's Tradition**

The eve of the first quidditch match of the season had arrived and James, Louis, Maci, Chase and, much to the latter threes displeasure, Jessica, were sprawled across sofa's in the room of requirement, in their usual pre-game ritual of relaxation. Maci had her head in Louis' lap and her arms were sticking straight up in the air trying to retrieve the book she was reading from his clutches. Flipping the book open, Louis began reading, "Selene walked into the conference room and as usual found her fellow employees sitting on their -" He halted, "Well this has some nice words in it Mace." He teased and she glared up at him.

Snatching his book Mace started to open it, "Well I'm sure I could find some nice words in this…" Louis dropped Maci's book and quickly grabbed his away from her.

"How 'bout we put that down." He said quickly and Maci smiled triumphantly and started reading her book. Louis looked down at his girlfriend and shook his head grinning.

On the arm chair across the room Jessica was curled on James' lap. He felt too lazy to read today so she was quietly reading out loud to him. "…impressed by Alyss' rough-and-tumble appearance. Alyss glanced down at her dress, torn by the Cat and wet from the Pool of Tears-" Jessica was monetarily interrupted by James' lips crashing onto hers.

"Oi get a room!" Chase called across the room, tossing a pillow at the two of them when they didn't break apart. The pillow crashed into Jess and James and they looked up.

"Make us." Jessica rolled her eyes at Chase and turned back to kissing James. In response Chase lazily lifted his wand, pointing it at Jess, before muttering a spell under his breath. Jessica burst into uncontrollable laughter, rolling off the sofa and hitting the floor with a thud.

"Chase a tickling spell? Really are we first years again?" James snapped and Chase grinned deviously at James, "Knock it off Chase."

"Make me." Chase mimicked Jessica's voice from moments before. Chase jumped off the arm chair and tackled Chase. The two boys wrestled around on the floor for a few minutes, before James pinned Chase to the carpet. "Surrender Reed and do the counter curse." He ordered.

"Fine Potter," Chase admitted defeat and James got off of Chase and stood. Holding out his hand, James helped the other boy up. Pointing his wand at Jess again he performed the counter curse.

"Now that you guys are done with your little spat we should probably head down now." Maci announced, rolling off the sofa and landing on her knees on the carpet, "We need to finish the set up."

"You're probably right." James conceded, dropping Jess' hand and turning towards the door, his girlfriend now forgotten, "Louis and I should probably be seen before anyways. I mean obviously we're going to get detention anyways, because McGonagall will know, but we should at least put out an effort."

"McGonagall will know what Jamie?" Jessica whined, "Not another god awful prank I hope, because if I have to give up any more of our Hogsmede dates because of some stupid prank then I am going to be upset."

"It's nothing Jess, I'll see you after dinner." James brushed her off, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead before turning down a hallway with Louis.

As soon as Jessica disappeared, presumably to go complain to one of her friends about James' friends and their god awful pranks, Maci turned to Chase a look of fury in her eyes, "Why does he even date her? She doesn't get any of what we do and she's such a…such a…"

"C'mon Mace you can say it. You won't get struck by lightning." Chase said rolling his eyes.

"A bitch, Jessica is a whiny, plastic, annoying, life sucking bitch and if James keeps her around much longer I think I might kill her…or myself." Maci added, plopping into a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Kill her, I like you more." Chase surveyed the Slytherin table from his seat next to Maci, "Why can't we just drop the vats now?"

"Because the whole quidditch team isn't there," Maci told him rolling her eyes and slipping her wand out of her pocket, "How much longer do you think your invisibility spell will hold up?"

"I don't know." Chase answered, chewing the inside of his cheek, a nervous habit he had had as long as Maci had known him. The two lapsed into silence for another few minutes before Chase spotted the final member of the Slytherin quidditch team, Ian Wirth enter the Great Hall, "There that's the last one! Now can we dump it?" He questioned eagerly.

Maci's signature devious grin fixed itself onto her face, "I suppose," She sighed, lazily flicking her wand and silently performing the spell that would drop the two giant vats of glue she and Chase had suspended above the Slytherin table hours before onto the unsuspecting students. As the glue splashed across the Slytherins', Maci and Chase reveled in their gleeful squeals and shrieks of disgust. Then before the shock had even had time to wear off James and Louis came swooping in on their brooms. Floating beside both boys were several buckets which the unceremoniously dropped onto the now glue covered Slytherins. Red and gold glitter fell through the air, somehow managing to cover all the Slytherins in the same way the glue had.

By now the whole hall was in uproar and Louis and Chase had landed on the ground near the now sparkly red and gold table. Several of the Slytherin's seemed to have recovered from the initial shock of being glittered and were now slipping into stages of anger, hysteria and disgust. The quidditch team members in particular were rising and heading menacingly towards James and Louis who had landed near the now red and gold table. When the four Slytherins, Gavin Jax, Ian Wirth and Tyler Zabini were close enough, James produced bedazzled red and gold robes from the end of his broom. Tossing them to the three boys he called out, "To match."

This comment only enraged Jax, Wirth and Zabini further and Wirth even reached out to hit James. But before the fist could make contact James lept back on his broom and soared out of the Great Hall or he would have soared out if the shrill voice of Headmistress McGonagall hadn't stopped him.

"Potter don't even think of going anywhere. You to Weasley," She added when Louis made to slink away. McGonagall's piercing eyes scanned the hall and Maci knew the Headmistress was looking for her and Chase, "Morton, Reed," She beckoned them with a flick of her wrist and reluctantly they stood.

"But Prof. I just arrived in the hall I couldn't have-" Chase began, but McGonagall cut him off with a single look.

"I have found over the years Mr. Reed you generally fare much better when you don't open that mouth of yours." She said curtly, "Now I believe you all know where my office is, you can wait for me there while I deal with this mess."

"Don't you mean sticky situation Prof?" James asked earning himself a withering glance, "Okay well we'll be in your office." He said quickly.

As soon as they cleared the hall the group burst into laughter, "Did you see the look on Zabini's face?" Louis asked clutching his side as he climbed the stairs, "Priceless."

"And Tessa Nott, she looked like she was going to blow a gasket." Maci practically sobbed from the hysteria of it all, "This almost beats the flying pigs." She said

"Nothing beats the flying pigs." Chase intoned solemnly and the rest of the group nodded in agreement as they filed into McGonagall's office.

It wasn't too long after they arrived the McGonagall came in, her lips pursed in a thin line, as they often were when she found the four members of N/A in her presence, "Who would like to explain to me why my Slytherin's now resemble red and gold disco balls?" She asked in a pained voice, as she took a seat in her winged back chair behind the desk.

James was the first to answer, his words as smooth as always, "It's kind of a tradition now Prof. I honestly don't see why you're even surprised anymore."

"Maybe because each year I hope maybe your four will come back with a little bit more maturity than in your previous years?" McGonagall said tersely.

"Well that's a rather foolish hope, considering it's us you're talking about," Chase mumbled, not looking the Headmistress in the eye.

McGonagall simply shook her head, "So shall we go with the usual? One month of Friday night detentions re-printing the old detention record cards?"

"Excuse me Prof." Maci spoke up for the first time since the Headmistress had entered the office, "I would like to point out that neither Chase nor I were near the Slytherin table when this tragedy occurred. We were on the other side of the room. As of right now James and Louis are the only ones who have cause for detention." She pointed out, ever the diplomat.

"I have probable cause Mrs. Morton and that is enough to give you detention or if you would prefer I could choose one of the numerous shenanigans I could link you to as your reason for detention?"

"No this is fine I suppose." Maci conceded.

"Then we're done here. Get out of my sight." McGonagall announced, waving her hand towards the door and the four didn't hesitate to do so.

As they made their way back to Gryffindor common room Maci made to turn in the opposite direction, "Where are you going?" Louis questioned, his tone a little to protective for Maci's liking, but she ignored her annoyance.

"I told Dom I would meet her in the library to study." She told him and he nodded, "Don't worry I'll be up before curfew, it'll only be for an hour or so." Maci didn't know why she felt the need to explain herself to Louis. She had never needed it to before, but she brushed it aside as a part of the new relationship dynamic between them.

"Okay." Was a he said, before turning back to walk with James and Chase. Maci made her way to the library and plopped heavily down beside Dom.

"How was McGonagall's office?" The blonde asked without even looking up from her books.

"Same old same old. A month's worth of Friday night detentions. Nothing I haven't done every year since I got here." Maci told her with a wry smile, pulling a couple of text books out from her bag, "So what are we working on tonight?"

"Potions, I wonder how many detentions you four have racked up in the past six years, you guys have to have broken some sort of record or something."

"I don't know." Maci said shrugging, "I'm just glad they don't split us up."

"You mean you're glad that when they do split you guys up they never put James and Louis together, so you get quality time with my brother dearest?" Dom teased, finally looking up from her potions text book a devious glint in her eyes.

"It amazes me that you have never seen the inside of McGonagall's office." Maci told the other girl with a snort of laughter, "I mean honestly. You have to be like the only Weasley who hasn't."

"That's just because when I pull stuff no one ever knows it was me."

"Of course not, because it always gets pinned on me, Louis, James or Chase."

"Precisely," Dom agreed, "Now seriously we need to get this potions essay finished. There will be no time on Saturday because of the quidditch game and then Sunday is another Hogsmede weekend and it's due on Sunday."

"You worry too much." Maci told her, but still opened her book.

"No I worry just enough, considering I have to worry for you, my brother, my cousin, and Chase along with myself. It's big burden of worry and I think I handle it pretty well."

"Of course you do."

An hour later Dom packed up her books, saying that she was going to go to bed early, leaving Maci alone in the library with only her potions essay and Madam Hale for company. Eventually Maci gave up on essence of toad and diced beetles and closed her books slowly putting them neatly away, before leaving the library.

The castle hallways had emptied out. The students having scuttled back to their common rooms like mice scurrying back to their hidey holes. So there was no one to hear Maci's shriek of surprise as Gavin Jax shoved her against the wall of a corridor. Her hand flew to her bag for her wand, but Jax ripped her bag off her shoulder to the ground, gripping her arms in his hands.

"What do you want Jax?" Maci hissed in pain as his grip on her arms intensified.

"I bet you think you're so funny Morton don't you." Jax spat, "Playing let's make the Slytherin's look stupid with Potter and Weasley."

"Maybe a little funny considering I'm not the one with red glitter in my hair. Did you even try to wash it out, or does it make you feel pretty Jax?" Maci bated him against her better judgment. Jax's eyes burned and then _'CRACK'_. Tears of pain blinded Maci's sight and she could feel Jax's handprint burning on her cheek.

"You know what Morton I think someone needs to teach you a lesson." He growled hitting her again this time in the stomach.

Maci knew she should keep her mouth shut. She knew that saying something would only enrage him further. She knew without her wand she didn't have a defense against him, but she just couldn't help herself, "C'mon Jax hit me again. Make yourself feel like a man beating up a poor defenseless girl." Now Jax had let go of Maci's wrists and she sunk to the floor, curling into a ball. His foot made contact with her ribs and he raised it again about to repeat the gesture, when someone grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around.

Maci watched from her position on the floor as James' fist made contact with Jax's nose. An audible crack was heard and blood poured from his nose, "Don't ever touch her again." He seethes in a dangerously quiet tone, before shoving Jax in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

The bloodied boy stumbled down the corridor, shouting over his shoulder that James would regret this, but James ignored him. Instead he reached down helping Maci off the ground. Gingerly Maci stood, wincing as her bruised rib throbbed.

"Are you okay? Did he break anything?" James asked, looking over Maci's face which had a rather impressive bruise forming along her jaw line.

"No, I'm fine." Maci assured him.

"Are you sure? We should probably take you to Madam Penzella just to double check." He insisted, bending down to scoop up Maci's bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"No James I swear I'm fine." Maci insisted.

"You were curled in a ball on the floor Maci!" James exclaimed incredulously.

"If we go to the Hospital Wing she'll want to know what happened and then she'll tell Prof. McGonagall. Then she'll pull Jax out of the match and then he'll tell her you hit him and she'll pull you out. I would rather have the satisfaction of beating Slytherin tomorrow morning." James looked at Maci for a moment, ready to challenge her before he nodded, "Why are you down here anyways? I thought you went back to the Common Room with Chase and Louis."

"Louis was getting worried about you and sent me to find you." James explained as they began their climb back up to Gryffindor tower, Maci wincing every few steps.

"Why didn't he just come himself?" Maci asked, trying to hide the hurt that Louis wouldn't come and check on her himself.

"He was writing a letter to his parents." James said, giving the Fat Lady the password and helping inside the portrait the hole. Maci wanted to further question him, but before she could she was accosted.

"What the hell happen to you Mace?" Roxanne exclaimed, launching herself out of her chair next to Louis. Roxanne eased Maci into the chair she had just exited. Louis was instantly by her side, kneeling on the floor.

"Mace what happened?" He repeated Roxanne's question, his hand slipping into hers.

"Gavin Jax happened." James growled when Maci still didn't answer, "I found him just outside the library, with Maci curled on the floor."

"I'm going to kill him." Louis said angrily rising, but Maci's hand in his stopped him.

"Let it go Louis, I'm fine and it'll only screw with the quidditch match tomorrow." She told him to same thing she told James.

"He hit you Maci!"

"And we'll get him back tomorrow when we beat the living hell out of Slytherin in the match." Maci pulled him back down to her level, "Just let it go Louis. Just let it go."

"Okay." He said after a long quiet moment, "But if he even lays a hand on you again I will hurt him."

"Okay."

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

'_I know you've reviewed like I've asked for all these other chapter, because you're a good little reader, but don't you want to tell everyone what you thought of _this_ chapter, you know you do, so c'mon click the button, leave your mark on this tale, you know you want to…'_

**You here that? That's the sound of the review button calling you! Yes you. So don't leave it hanging. I mean think about how awkward it will be when you come across it again and decide to click on it, even after you rejected it this time. So spare yourself and review. I'll even help you out, because I have been where you are now,**

_What do you think of the dynamic between Jessica and the rest of the rest of the group? Do you agree with Maci? Should James end it with her?_

_What did you think of the prank? Did you find it interesting, funny amusing? Did you guess what it would be from the hints in the previous chapter?'_

_Do you think McGonagall should have been harder on the group?_

_Do you think the attack scene between Gavin and Maci was well written? Was it over dramatic or not dramatic enough?_

_Do you think James told Maci the truth when she asked him why he had coming for her instead of Louis?_

_Why do you think James came to find Maci and not Louis?_

_Did you love the chapter? Did you hate it? Why? Why not?_

**There you go! No review and if you don't just remember how awkward it will be for you later. **


	6. A Bit Of A Rearrangement

***THIS IS EXTREMLY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ***

**Hey Everyone,**

So I was reading over the past chapters for this fic while working on Chapter 5 and realized that starting the fic off in first year and then immediately skipping 5 years wasn't working. It give you no idea about Maci and Chase's back ground, which I haven't fleshed out in any of the other posted chapters either. So I decided to write a transition chapter, between their first years and the time skip. I went back and rearranged the chapters around it so it is now in the Chapter 2 slot where the Five Years Later used to be. Here is the new chapter order:

Chapter 1: Where It All Began

**Chapter 2: Through the Years (THE NEW ONE)**

Chapter 3: Two Years Later

Chapter 4: N/A Rule Number 129

Chapter 5: It's Tradition Professor

Chapter 6: A Bit of a Rearrangement **(Hehehe that's the note your reading right now.)**

Chapter 7: Threats, Arguments and Discoveries **(WILL BE PUBLISHED SOMETIME TOMORROW)**

So as you can see I still intend to do a regular update this weekend, so no worries. Please go back and read the new chapter and then come back tomorrow and read the new chapter. I hope you all are enjoying _The Potter's Curse _so far. Oh and don't forget to review on the new chapter to let me know what you think.

Love As Always,

A.E


	7. Threats, Arguments and Discoveries

**Hey Y'all**

** I am so sorry it has been so long but I promise to try and make up for it by posting a bunch of chapters over the next week. My hope is by next Saturday I will be to chapter 9 or 10, but I am not sure if that will happen. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter it is defiantly chock full of surprises. **

**Love,**

**A.E**

**Chapter 6**

**Threats, Arguments and Discoveries**

The leaves had slowly changed and then fallen as September faded into October and October morphed into November. Somehow Maci, James, Chase and Louis were surviving their copious amounts of homework on top of the grueling hours of quidditch practice, which after being cancelled for the whole of October, had finally resumed.

The pandemonium that the Headmistress had caused when she made the cancelation was tantamount to the war cries of the old Native American tribes. The reason quidditch had been postponed for a month, was because at the previous game at the end of September there had been an accident. No one had gotten hurt, seriously, but the teachers stands had collapsed in a pile of timber and cloth. McGonagall had immediately put a halt to all practice until the stands were renovated.

The decision was to say the least unpopular, but the month had gone by and when November, and quidditch, began no one seemed to remember their anger. This was helped along by McGonagall announcing that to ensure that they had a full and fair season. She would allow the teams to complete any unfinished games throughout March and April of the next year.

You'd think all this extra time to prepare and train for the House Cup game would slow Louis down, but he was riding the team harder than ever. He was either the best or worst captain in the history of quidditch captains, Maci had even heard James' dad calling him_ 'This generations Oliver Wood'._ Which was funnier than it should have been because Oliver Wood's son, Jackson Wood, was a Gryffindor chaser and was probably the laziest member of the team. But he was good, very good, so Louis didn't kick him off, though on some days he threatened to.

These threats had been coming more frequently and to a wider variety of people, as in the whole team, ever since Louis had received the game schedule for the remainder of the year. They were only scheduled to have two games before winter break and then the games wouldn't pick up again until the middle of March. Of course Louis was determined to win these to November matches, claiming that it was his last year as captain and he wanted to make sure people remembered him as the captain who led Gryffindor to victory. The rest of the team was of the opinion that he just enjoyed watching them suffer. Well sadistic or not Louis' tactics seemed to be working and Gryffindor had won their first match in November, which had been against Hufflepuff and the second match, against Slytherin, was that afternoon.

As the sun began to peek through the windows in the girls' dormitory and Maci yanked her head out of the clouds. Rolling out of bed she glanced around the large room. All six of the seven four poster beds were occupied by Maci's roommates, the empty bed being Maci's own. It wasn't an unusual thing for Maci to up before them, she enjoyed taking the time to think and be alone, something that didn't happen very often, especially now that she was dating Louis.

Quietly Maci padded across the oaken floor towards her closet; almost killing herself on a school skirt that one of the girls had left out the night before. Snatching her brown leather quidditch pants and red and gold striped tank top, Maci headed towards the girls showers. She knew it seemed weird to most people, showering before you went play a game that would make you just as dirty as you were before, but it helped to clear Mace's mind.

As the water streamed over her Maci took a few deep breaths to relieve the tension building between her shoulders. Though she would never admit it to any of her team members, especially James, Chase and Louis, becoming Louis' girlfriend was adding a lot of pressure to the already stressful games. Not only was she the only girl on the team, but she was the captain's girlfriend and, as Louis had been constantly reminding her in practice, if she screwed up it reflected not only on her but him.

Maci's mind floated back to the first time he had said something like that. They had been running a play that Louis had made up, and as usual no one was really getting it. James and Maci were supposed to go in a zig zag pattern, following the chasers, while knocking the bludgers back and forth between each other. This was supposedly supposed to make it more difficult for the chasers to score a goal and it seemed to be almost working until Maci slipped up with her swing and knocked Scorpius Malfoy off his broom. Luckily Scorpius had been swooping low to catch the dropped quaffle, but he still fell a good twelve feet. No one said anything to her during the practice, but afterwards she and Louis had taken a long walk around the lake, as they had become prone to doing after practice. He had looked sort of upset and angry, so Maci had asked him what was wrong and he had turned to look down at her, his blue eyes sharp and as cold as ice.

_"You're what's wrong Mace. You wrecked that play and could have seriously hurt Scorpius. You're lucky no one was there to see it beside the team, because that would have been totally humiliating for you and me."_ He had snapped at her and Maci shrunk back a little. Louis hadn't really ever spoken to her like that. It was generally all soft words and ridiculous pet names, but occasionally there would be a bad day where he would just snap and start blaming her for things she had little to no control over.

Maci hadn't said anything that day, no matter how much she had wanted to tell him that people made worse mistakes. That it was just a fumbled hit from a stupid practice play anyways, but she didn't because that would only make him more frustrated and unreasonable.

Someone was banging on the shower door telling her there was a line and Maci was yanked out of her thoughts. Quickly rinsing the remainder of the soap from her hair Maci wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out of the shower. Bay Tomas was waiting outside of it for her.

"Geez Mace what are you trying to do? Drown yourself so you don't have to play today?" She quipped in a snide tone. She and Bay and been okay friends since first year, so Maci knew she was only teasing, but that didn't stop herself from rolling her eyes and sticking out her tongue at Bay before walking back to her room, "Real mature." She heard that other girl call after her and laughed softly.

Down in the great hall the team was grouped around the far end of Gryffindor table, whispering in hushed tones about the plays they would use that day.

"Morning Mace, late as usual." Chase teased, reaching over his friend to grab the plate of bagels that rested beside her.

"Morning Chase, morning Louis." Maci added, reaching up to put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder but Louis ignored her, too deep in his conversation with Scorpius, William and Jackson, the teams three Chaser's, to notice Maci.

"Where's James?" Maci questioned, trying to cover up the look of hurt that had flashed across her face when Louis ignored her.

Chase gave Maci look but didn't say anything, instead he answered her question, "Where else, with Jessica, doing some pre-game warm ups." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and Maci choked on her pumpkin juice.

"Ewww! Images Chase Albion. That it so disgusting." She shrieked.

The rest of breakfast seemed to go by to quickly with Maci and Chase goofing around and the rest of the team talking strategy. Finally it was time to head down to the changing rooms. Maci had already slid on her leather pants and red and gold sweater so all she had to do was yank her quidditch robes over her head and she was ready to go.

As they walked on to the pitch Louis finally leaned down to gently kiss Maci's lips, "Good morning." He murmured in her ear and any annoyance from the brush off he had given her earlier floated away in the November breeze.

Maci was about to tell Louis good morning back when James came sprinting after the team. His hair looked messier than usual and his robes were askew, whipping about in the wind, "Sorry guys." He exclaimed when he finally reached them, "Jessica was wishing me luck."

"I'm sure she was." Louis teased and Maci clamped her hands over her ears.

"Eww." She repeated for the second time that day, "Innocent ears standing right here." She snapped at the two of them.

"Don't worry Maci I'm sure little Scorpius here has no idea what we're talking about. Do you Scorp?" James asked slinging an arm around the younger boys shoulders.

The famous Malfoy smirk was plastered across Scorp's face as he turned to James and said, "If it's the same kind of good luck Rose was giving me before the game then I have a very good idea what you're talking about." James' face darkened at the mention of his cousin but before they could continue with this conversation Maci interrupted them.

"One: James I was talking about me and two: Scorpius stop being gross." Both boys looked as if they had something to say but now Madam Keller was landing right beside them ready to begin the match.

As Louis and Slytherin's captain, Ian Wirth, shook hands, Maci looked over the field. The new stands were packed with students, teachers and parents all decked out in their team or house colors. Maci knew better than to look for her family in that crowd, her father would be at work and Grant would be at work, and without one of them there was no way her mother could get here.

The whistle blew and they were off. The game went by quickly, and not a good quick where Chase catches the snitch an hour in and the team heads back to the common room to celebrate yet another victory. No this was a bad quick, where passes were fumbled and dropped, goals are let in and bludgers miss their intended targets and before the Gryffindor team knew what was happening Madame Keller was blowing her whistle and the commentator, Rebecca Jordan, was announcing that Slytherin had won the match.

The walk of shame back to the Gryffindor changing rooms was a painful and unfamiliar one. Everyone knew they had played badly and for once not even James was making jokes. Louis just stormed into his office, slamming the door so hard behind him that it rattled in its frame.

"On a scale from one to ten how pissed do you think he is?" Jackson asked after a long silence.

"I don't know." James said staring at Louis' slammed door, "This season is really important to him and…"

"It's was just one game though." Maci pointed out trying to raise the team's moral, "We've won all our other ones so we'll be fine."

The boys gave her skeptical looks, but no one challenged her optimism. Instead they all pulled off their quidditch robes and put their brooms away in their lockers. No one spoke, not even James and Chase who were always full of mirth and jokes after games. Everyone seemed to realize how angry Louis was. After all he had been riding them so hard all season so this type of thing wouldn't happen and none of them were stupid enough to think he would just let it go.

Finally after what seemed like hours the Captain's door opened and Louis stepped out. He had changed out of his quidditch clothes and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. For a while he just stood there staring at all of them, his brow creased in anger and disappointment.

When he finally spoke his voice was calm and measured, which was somehow more terrifying than if he had been yelling at them, "That, out there," He began pointing in the direction of the quidditch, "That was un acceptable. We looked like idiots, who don't take the game seriously. And we do take the game seriously." There were mumbled words of assent, but no one spoke out right, no one wanted to risk Louis snapping at them.

Taking a deep breath he continued, "From now on our practices will be doubled. Every available minute of time we are allowed on the pitch we will be there. Including tomorrow at two p.m. I already owled McGonagall and no one else has the pitch booked."

There were cries of outrage from the team, "But it's a Hogsmede weekend!" Will exclaimed, looking at Louis as if he had gone insane, "We all have plans!"

"And you can still partake in those plans as long as you are back here by two." Louis answered in a measured tone, his mask of calm never breaking. Will began to protest again, but this time Louis cut him off, "Anyone who fails to attend or be on time for practice tomorrow will be kicked off the team. No exceptions. If you aren't dedicated then you obviously don't deserve to be here."

When Louis finished speaking the rest of the team looked angrier than before, if that was possible. They all turned to Maci, giving her looks that said _'you're his girlfriend. Do something.'_ But Maci shook her head, when it came to Louis and his decisions as captain she would never dream of intervening. That was untouchable territory, even if she was his girlfriend.

"Fine." Will said abruptly, before turning on his heel and storming out of the changing rooms, the door slamming behind him. Slowly the rest of the team followed him until it was only Louis and Maci left in the room.

Tentatively Maci took a couple steps towards her boyfriend and reached out, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Hey it was only one game. We're still in the running for the cup." She comforted him, but Louis shrugged her off.

"It's not about the cup Maci." He shouted, his composure finally breaking, "There could have been scouts in that crowd. I want to go professional and after that game no team is going to want me." Louis looked as if he wanted to hit something and even though Maci was sure he would never hit her she still took a few steps backwards.

"It's wasn't your fault. We were all off our game." She tried to reason with him.

"I know it wasn't all my fault Maci. I'm not stupid. I was fine. It was the rest of you." Louis snapped harshly and now Maci took a step back not out of fear but out of hurt. She wanted to yell at him, to tell him it wasn't fair that the rest of the team got all the blame when he was the one who had let in the goals, but like she did so often these days Maci kept he mouth shut.

"Are we still on for tomorrow or are you going to be too busy?" She finally said after a long silence. Maci had tried to make her tone as cold as possible, but instead it came out sounding feeble and timid. Not like her at all.

"I guess." Louis said gruffly and Maci nodded, before turning on her heel and leaving Louis alone with his anger.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

The next day was beautiful, despite the chilly winds that whipped around the students as they made their way to Hogsmede. The day seemed to improve Louis' mood which seemed to have done a complete one eighty since the previous afternoon and Maci couldn't help but be relieved. When Louis was angry he scared her and she didn't want to be afraid of him. He was her boyfriend after all.

"So what are we doing today?" Maci asked, wrapping her arm around Louis'.

"Whatever you want babe." He murmured, leaning down to kiss Maci on the top of her head, "I just need to forget all about yesterday."

Maci smiled, Louis had been so distracted the past few weeks with quidditch, so it was nice to hear him say he just wanted to spend time with her, "Let's go into Flourish and Blots. There's this new book that I've been dying to get."

"Good thing I brought money then." Louis announces and Maci opened her mouth to protest, but he put a finger on her lips, "Don't argue with me. You know you won't win."

When he removed his finger, Maci mock glared up at him, "I resent your lack of faith in my ability to argue."

"And I resent that you would think I would let my girl pay for her own book. Where is your sense of decency?"

"It left along with my sanity when I started dating you." Maci quipped and Louis laughed pulling her into his side.

They spent the next two hours weaving in and out of the shops in the little village. In Honeydukes they spotted Dom and her date, Jeremy Font and Maci had to practically pull Louis out of the store so he would stop spying on them. After they had finished going through the stores Louis gestured towards the Three Broom Sticks, "We have about half an hour before we have to head back to the school. You wanna grab a butter beer?"

Maci mentally sighed. She had enjoyed the past two hours of quidditch and school free talk, but nodded her head anyways, "A butter beer sounds fabulous."

Once they had broken free of the chilly November air and found their way into the tavern, Louis went up to the front to retrieve their butter beers, while Maci found a cozy corner booth. When Louis returned with their drinks he slid into the seat next to her, instead of across from her like he usually did. Pulling Maci close to him, she snuggled into Louis' shoulder closing her eyes for a moment and just enjoying being close to him.

"Mace?" Louis asked after a long pause in which they simply sat and drank their butter beer.

"Mhm." Maci murmured by way of response, not moving from her spot next to him.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to spend part of Christmas Break with me. Me and all the cousins go to James' house and we spend all break there. It's loads of fun and…we could hang out without school work and quidditch."

Maci always went back home for Christmas, no matter what she always spent Christmas with her family. But the offer of Louis without school and quidditch was too tempting, "I can see if my mum'll let me come for a while, but I want to spend Christmas with my family."

"I understand." Louis said but his voice sounded slightly crestfallen. Maci wondered if he had really expected her to choose him over her family. They lapsed again into a calm silence, before Louis spoke up again.

"I'm glad I asked you out." He murmured out of the blue, his breath floating down and tickling Maci's neck.

"I'm glad you-" Maci began to answer, but Louis' lips were suddenly upon hers. It took Maci a minute to realize he was kissing and she was pretty sure she was kissing him back. It wasn't at all like Maci had imagined it would be like. There were no fireworks, the world didn't stop spinning on its axis, but it was still magical.

When they finally came up for air, both of them were grinning, "That was nice." Maci whispered in a hushed tone, he cheeks flushed.

Louis laughed deep in his throat, "Yes. That was very nice, especially for your first time kissing anyone."

"How do you know that my first kiss?" Maci challenged him, but she couldn't hide the embarrassed flush that had creeped across her cheeks.

"Dom." He admitted, not abashed at all and Maci scowled.

Last week she had been in a bit of a tizzy. It had been a month and a half since Louis had asked her out and he still hadn't kissed her. Now Maci hadn't been in very many relationships, or really any at all, but she was pretty sure that wasn't normal. So like she did whenever she got upset, Maci went to seek advice from Dom. After Maci had spilled her guts, Dom had consoled her saying it was nothing Maci was doing, that she just needed to give Louis time. That he liked to warm up to relationships before diving in. Dom had then hesitated and Maci got the feeling there was something that she wasn't telling her.

"Mace, earth to Mace?" Louis waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry." Maci apologized, "I was distracted."

"Well I think I have a way to distract you from your distraction." He murmured, leaning down and kissing her again.

It seemed like only seconds, had gone by when they pulled away, but when Louis glanced at his watch it read two o'clock.

"Shit." He cursed and lept out of the booth, "We have to get back. We're late." He told her and Maci nodded, jumping to her feet and grabbing her bags.

The couple sprinted back to the castle, and towards the Gryffindor changing rooms. Throwing her bags down beside her locker Maci yanked on her quidditch robes and snatched her broom out of her locker. Barely a second after Maci was finished getting ready Louis burst out of his Captain's office ready as well. As they began they're run onto the pitch Maci asked, "How late are we exactly?"

"A half an hour." He told her, "They are going to kill me." Louis' statement turned out to be a bit of an exaggeration, but only barely. When they made it to the pitch the team was in the air running drills, that stopped as soon as Maci and Louis came into sight. One by one they landed on the ground identical glares on their faces.

Will was the first one to speak, "Anyone who fails to attend or be on time for practice tomorrow will be kicked off the team. No exceptions. If you aren't dedicated then you obviously don't deserve to be here." He mimicked Louis threat from yesterday, "So Weasley, are you going to turn in your robes?" Will's voice was cold and angry, as he had every right to be.

"I'm sorry guys. We lost track of time." Louis apologized and for once, Maci thought, he actually sounded sincere, "It was really an-" He began, but Jackson cut him off.

"Answer the question Louis. Are you going to turn in your robes?"

"Of course not. I'm the captain. I'm not going to kick myself off the team." Louis rolled his eyes as if his team mates were being ridiculous_. 'So much for being sincere.'_ Maci thought.

"Kick Maci off the team." Came a voice from above them. Maci looked up and saw James hovering a few feet about them. His eyes were clouded with anger, but the rest of his face looked terrifyingly calm.

"What?" Louis asked as if he hadn't heard James clearly, but Maci knew he had. Louis just couldn't believe what his best friend was saying.

"You heard me. Kick Maci off the team .You might not be able to kick yourself off the team, but Maci was just as late as you. So take her off the team." He landed in front of them now, but didn't get off his broom.

Louis gave James an incredulous look, "You can't be serious."

"I am dead serious. We have a week of practices left before Christmas break and you waste our time while your off snogging your girlfriend," James accused.

"Fine she's off the team. Until the season start again in March." Louis shouted, his blue eyes flashing in anger, " Now get over yourself and stop acting like such a prat."

Maci couldn't breathe. She was off the team, he had really suspended her. The realization barely had time to sink in before James speaking again.

"That's rich coming from you." James and Louis were now only inches apart, they looked as if they were about to come to blows and that was probably why Chase stepped in when he did.

"Calm down." He told both of them, his voice calm and measured as it always was when he broke up fights between the members of N/A, "Louis you were an ass yesterday and made a bigger ass of yourself by not following your own rules. James your being a bigger ass right now, by asking Louis to kick not only your teammate but one of your best friends off the team." Neither James or Louis stepped away from each other, "Please don't make me get Prof. Longbottom." This threat seemed to work, because both James and Louis backed off.

"Sorry." Louis grumbled, but Maci knew he didn't mean it and so did James.

"Whatever." James growled, turning to walk away, but not before flipping Louis off.

The group stood there awkwardly for a minute. Maci knew the rest of the team was still pissed off, including Chase, even if he had intervened, "Practice is canceled." Louis spoke the obvious before turning away from his team and heading back to the changing rooms.

"I should go talk to James." Maci said and Chase shook his head, but before he could stop her she was running in the same direction James had stormed off, "James." She panted when she finally caught up to him, "James slow down."

"Go away Maci." James growled through clenched teeth. Maci grabbed him by the shoulder and he spun around throwing off her hand like it had burned him, "I'm warning you Maci. Go away or I swear..."

"You swear what James?" Maci challenged. She hadn't come to fight with him, she had actually followed him to apologize, but it didn't look like an apology was what James wanted.

"Just leave me the hell alone Maci." His eyes flashed with cold rage that made Maci want to take a step back, but she held her ground.

"No James. Look I'm sorry Louis and I were late. We didn't do it on purpose." She apologized, trying her hardest to calm down and make the words sound sincere and not angry.

"That's not the point Maci." James told her in a patronizing tone.

"What's the point then James? Tell me? Because if it's not that then I sure as hell don't know what it is." Maci sneered, any pretense of calm gone.

James was quiet for a moment, and Maci could see the rage boiling behind his eyes, threatening to explode, "The point is he's giving you special treatment, because you're his girlfriend and it's not fair to the rest of team." He finally said a after a long pause, somehow Maci didn't think that's what he wanted to say, but she was too angry at this point to care.

"He was not giving me special treatment. He just knows he can't afford to lose a beater this far into the season. I earned my spot on the team and the respect he gives me because of it." Maci seethed at him, outraged at the very idea that Louis would do something like that just because she was his girlfriend.

"YOU NEVER EARNED THAT SPOT!" James shouted and the anger that had been threatening to explode finally detonating, "DON'T YOU SEE MACI YOU'RE JUST A TAG ALONG. THAT'S ALL YOU'VE EVER BEEN. YOU TAGGED ALONG FOR N/A, YOU GOT ON THE QUIDDITCH TEAM BECAUSE ALL THE CAPTAINS HAVE BEEN MY COUSINS AND THEY KNOW YOU'RE MY BEST FIREND. THE ONLY REASON YOUR STILL ON THE TEAM IS BECAUSE LOUIS THINKS YOU'RE HOT AND GOD KNOWS HOW LONG THAT WILL LAST. THE ONLY REASON YOU GET ANYWHERE MACI IS BECAUSE OF SPEAICAL TREATMENT." James stood there breathing hard and glaring at Maci.

Maci stumbled backwards, her face no longer angry but hurt. Tears were gathering in her eyes but she didn't start crying, instead she stood there staring at James with a mixture of pain and fury, "I don't know what the hell your problem is James, but you need to fix it, because if you don't I swear I will never speak to you again."

"That doesn't scare me Maci." James said before he could stop himself. He wanted to take back all of what he had said to her. It wasn't true and he knew it, but he had just been so angry.

"It should James, because this time…this time I mean it. Get your shit straight and then come talk to me." Maci's tone was quiet, but James heard every word. Once she was done she gave him one last hurt look, before turning on her heel and walking towards the castle.

James stared after her pain replacing the anger on his face. He ran his hands through his hair repeatedly and tears trickled down his cheeks. Wiping them away hastily he blinked and that's when he saw the flash of white blonde hair, Dominique stood by the lake, her eyes wide and her mouth open. She had seen and heard it all James was sure and she was no doubt pissed at how he had treated Maci. Merlin he was pissed at how he had treated Maci, she hadn't deserved that. Dom locked eyes with James and he realized not only was she pissed. But she knew.

Dom knew.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Dominique knew James had seen her and she knew he knew that she had figured out how he felt about Maci. Maybe that's why he was walking so quickly back to the castle, to get away from her in the safety of the Gryffindor common room or maybe he was just in the mood to speed walk. The former seemed like the more viable option.

By the time she caught up to James he had made it into the castle, "In here now." She ordered, grabbing his wrist and shoving him into the nearest vacant class room.

Taken by surprise James stumbled and had to grab onto the wall to regain his balance. "What the hell do you want?" He asked her coldly. Left over anger from his fight with Maci still clung to his face, making it look like it was all angles and sharp lines.

"You know exactly what I want." Dominique informed James, dawning the famous Weasley Woman glare.

"Please enlighten me." James drawled, his face rearranging itself into a mask of disinterest and boredom.

"James I saw you fighting with Maci and Louis." Dom looked at her cousin from across the room. There was a muscle in his jaw which was twitching and he kept tapping his foot, which could either mean he was extremely ticked off or very nervous. In this case it was probably a little of both

"Ya I was angry." James admitted, leaning against one of the desks, "And so was the rest of the team. So now can I go?" He asked gruffly stepping towards the door. Dom blocked his way.

"No James you weren't just angry. You freaking blew up at them." Dom looked into James dark brown eyes, hoping he would see that she wasn't going to let it go.

James took a deep breath, but it didn't seem to do much in the way of calming himself down, "They missed practice after Louis threatened to kick anyone who did that very thing off the team. So I guess I was very angry."

"You yelled at Maci."

"I yell at Maci a lot. If you spent more time around us you would know that."

"You don't yell at her like that. You don't yell at anyone like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James snapped crossing his arms and glaring at Dom with defiance in his eyes.

"James, why are you going out with Jessica? You don't love her." Dom asked, changing tactics and returning James' glare of defiance with one of her own.

"What does that have to do with this Dom?"

"Just answer the question James."

"Fine I don't love Jessica, we don't love each other. But we have a good time together and I like that." James finally answered in a wary tone.

"Why don't you love her?" Dom questioned and James rolled his eyes.

"God what is this Dom twenty questions?"

"Is it because you love someone else?"

"What? No. Of course not,"

"Is it because you love Maci?"

"What the hell Dom?" James shouted, his face flitting from confused to angry in a second.

"Don't what the hell Dom me." Dom snapped, "I can see it James. I don't know if anyone else can, but it's there. In the way you look at her, in the way you talk to her, in the way you yell at her for Merlin's sakes. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner."

"No." James slammed his hand against the wall next to Dom, causing her to jump. He spun on his heel and dropped down on a desk, putting his head in his hands. "I don't love her."

"James." Dom murmured, "Stop lying to me." When James still didn't respond Dom sat down on the desk opposite him, "You've been against her and Louis dating from the start, not to mention how furious you were when Jax attacked her. Why can't you just admit it?"

"No." James repeated, standing his face full of anger and pain, "You have no idea what you're talking about Dom so just shut up. I just need out of here for a while. I just need a break from them together for a while. I just need to make it to Christmas Break." It sounded like James was almost trying to talk himself into it and not Dom, but she didn't say anything, just let him leave the room.

After he was gone she slouched forward, resting her head in her hands "They haven't told him." She murmured, staring after him. Dom would have though Maci and Lou would have at least mentioned to James that Maci would be spending break up until Christmas with them, "This is going to make for a miserable Christmas." Dom said to herself as she rose and followed James out of the classroom.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Later that night Louis and Maci were curled in an arm chair in Gryffindor common room, it was long past curfew and the two had the common room to themselves. Maci had been waiting for this moment alone to talk to Louis about her suspension. At the time it hadn't really sunk in, but the more she had time to think about the more unfair Maci realized it was.

"Lou," She began softly, sitting up to look him in the face.

"Yeah babe." He answered, opening his eyes which had been drifting closed.

"Why did you suspend me from the team?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't get mad at her for bringing it up.

Louis was silent for a while before finally saying, "I needed to make an example of the sacrifices I'm willing to make for the good of the team. I need the guys to the know that no one's position is safe."

Maci's mouth fell open, "So you decided to make an example out of me?" She questioned trying not to sound outraged, which was difficult under the circumstances.

"You were late for practice." Louis pointed out.

"Because you were making out with me," Maci exclaimed, "And so were you."

"But I'm the captain." Louis reminded her in a condescending tone.

"If you really wanted to show the team what sacrifices you're willing to make you would have suspended yourself till March." Maci snapped at him standing up off his lap, "As it is you were just being a prat."

"Stop being so selfish Maci and think about the rest of team. It wouldn't do them any good if I suspended myself." Louis stood now as well, his tone starting to sound frustrated at Maci.

"I'm the one being selfish?" Maci asked incredulously. She couldn't handle this. Not after James not after the fight. She couldn't bicker with anyone else, not today. Taking a deep breath she said calmly, "I'm going to bed." And marched up the girls staircase before Louis had a chance to stop her.


End file.
